


Desires Of The Heart

by CuriousKuroKat



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Depressed Shibuya Yuuri, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Shibuya Yuuri, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, My First Smut, WolfYuu - Freeform, YuuRam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousKuroKat/pseuds/CuriousKuroKat
Summary: Because of a traumatic experience in middle school, regarding school bullies and a good friend. That experience causes yuuri to lie to himself for years.He receives mysterious letters sent to the castle regarding an anonymous Admirer, that's quite obsessed with the King.
Relationships: Anissina von Karbelnikoff & Gwendal von Voltaire, Murata Ken & Shibuya Yuuri, Murata Ken/Shibuya Shouri, Wolfram von Bielefeld/Shibuya Yuuri, Yozak Gurrier/Conrart Weller
Kudos: 12





	1. *Reality*

**Author's Note:**

> ♡This is my very first fanfiction everyone I hope you all enjoy! I'm trying my best to stay close to the characters as much as possible, but they will be a bit OOC Sometimes! 
> 
> ♡ This is purely for fun! there will indeed be some steamy scenes just be aware!
> 
> ♡ If there are some spelling mistakes and errors I apologize beforehand. I didn't have a Beta reader.
> 
> ♡But anyways I hope you all enjoy!

Yokohama, Japan* 9:59 am

The sun rises early in the morning, Yuuri Shibuya awoke, from a very shocking dream.

"It happened again". He groaned.

Yuuri awoke breathing heavily and was covered in sweat. He was staring at his ceiling in a daze. He noticed a tightness in his pants, feeling that sensation first thing in the morning gave him a headache. Eyes as wide as saucers, snapped back to reality remembering the dream, he just awoke from. A lustrous dream, that took place back in his office in the Great Demon Kingdom.

Yuuri Shibuya whimpered, rolling off his bed. He made his way towards the showers, to take care of his situation. After a fresh shower, he felt relief. He grabbed his phone that was gifted to him by Murata. Then decided to send a text.

~♡~

*buzz*

The noise was heard at the Murata residence. Alerting a young sage, of an incoming message. Murata cursed after hearing the buzz.

[10:00]

[Yuuri⚾️: I had the dream again.]

[Ken🧐:...Seriously?]

[Yuuri⚾️: Yes.....]

He covered his face in a pillow embarrassed. Admitting to having a wet dream, and telling his best friend.

[Ken🧐: Dude. that's like the 3rd one this week]

Ken groggily sat up from his bed to adjust his sitting arrangement. His eyes stung from the light. 

[Ken🧐: Why the hell are you texting me at 10 am!  
I normally wake up at least around noon on a weekend]

[Yuuri⚾️: yeah.. sorry! I needed to talk to someone]

[Ken🧐: whatever. Soooo what was this one about this time?]

[Yuuri⚾️: ....]

[Ken🧐: Seriously?. Dude how can I help if you don't tell me.]

[Yuuri⚾️: Well. It was in my office... I was just signing papers then he barged into my office. He was upset about me going to town shopping with Conrad and Greta.]

[Ken🧐: I can't blame him, Yuuri you and lord Weller do spend a lot of time together.]

[Yuuri⚾️: We do not! It's not even that often.]

[Ken🧐: You do.. but anyways continue.]

A Mysterious smile was brought to the face of Ken Murata while looking down at his cell phone.

"This boy seriously doesn't get it, these dreams mean something, oblivious fool". Ken sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache slowly surfacing.

[Yuuri⚾️: So he was.. extremely mad about it and was glaring at me.]

[Yuuri⚾️: But for some reason. I kinda liked the way he was glaring at me... It made me kinda act weird. Like it felt good.]

[Ken🧐: Whoa. Masochistic much.]

[Yuuri⚾️: Am not!.. anyways long story short he gave me a blowjob and a pretty damn good one in my dream.]

[Ken🧐: Wow, that does sound hot! Haha ]

[Yuuri⚾️: I woke up.. at the attention this morning and I was in so much pain. until I relieved myself in the shower.]

[Ken 🧐: My friend you got it bad.]

[Yuuri⚾️: what do you mean?. I don't know why I keep having these dreams about him. And to top it all off I'm always the one on the bottom no less!.]

[Ken 🧐: wait... that's what you're more concerned about seriously?.]

[Yuuri ⚾️: ?]

[Ken 🧐: Yuuri. Have you ever thought that maybe you do harbor feelings for Lord von Bielefeld?. Like romantic wise? I mean it's been 3 years.]

[Yuuri ⚾️: what do you mean by that?. Me and wolfram?!. Oh please! Were best friends. He's my second and your my first.]

[Ken 🧐: Okay that's illegal. To have two best friends but I understand and I'm talking about what you did before we left for the earth.]

[Yuuri⚾️: ?]

[Ken 🧐: You know, When you were staring at him, when he was giving orders and demonstrating proper use of sword skills, to his soldiers.]

[Yuuri⚾️: Was I really?. Honestly, I had no idea, but I was just admiring how much his hair shines in the sun. He looked so determined and serious instructing his men....]

[Ken 🧐: uh oh someone's got a crush!.]

[Yuuri ⚾️: I do not! It's not like that.. all alright!.]

A furious blushed spread about Yuuri's cheeks at the mention of the word 'crush'.

Murata sighs at his friend's lack of honesty. Then a question popped in his head that gave him an interesting realization.

[Ken🧐: Hey... Um your not using what happened to Kirigaya as an excuse to not be honest with yourself are you?.]

[Yuuri ⚾️: ...]

A cold sweat drips down the side of his face, a flashback flashes before his eyes, which makes his body feel ice cold as if he was in a bath filled with ice unable to move, frozen.

[Yuuri⚾️: why would you bring that up?.]

[Ken🧐: well. am I right?.]

[Yuuri ⚾️: I mean. Honestly, I regret not doing anything to stop it.]

~♡~

*In the Hallways of Minato Jr. High*

"Hey did you hear the rumor?". A young girl whispered to her friend.

"What rumor?" another one answered.

"Someone said, They saw Kirigaya walking around Harajuku, holding hands with some guy from another school!" she whispered loudly to her friend.

"Seriously?!" A friend yelled, raising her voice a bit louder in shock.

"That's just wrong on so many levels". another spat.

" Wait he's seriously gay?!". One responded covering her mouth in shock.

"Why! Huh?!. Why is it always the really good looking ones!. What a waste!". Another said, Scrunching her nose in disgust, balling her fist in anger kicking a locker in the process.

"The little fucking tease, he should know his place!" a young girl sneered while gritting her teeth, joining the group's discussion.

Rumors were taking place at Minato. Kirigaya Takumi was the second year in middle school, He was a few inches taller than Yuuri. He had big round hazel eyes, and black hair that was at waist length, he wore it in a ponytail.

He also had large bangs, that would cover both of his eyes if he didn't wear pins to keep them apart.

He was a very cute boy, he had many admirers. Also, because of his talent at being a guitar genius. But word got out that he was with his crush turned boyfriend Haru. They were just holding hands!

Those admirers became violent bullies. He would find pins in his shoes at the end of the day. Hate mail that once was love letters.

The treats of candies and chocolates on his desk, he used to receive were replaced with trash bags with garbage and hidden razor blades.

One day when Kirigaya was finishing getting dressed, after gym class. He found himself surrounded by upperclassmen who were standing far too close in his personal space.

The boys would trail their hands, to touch Kirigaya's hair slowly lifting it to their faces to sniff him. Then their fingers would get too touchy. They'd slowly make their way towards his ass. Giving it a squeeze followed by a harsh slap, If he resisted. The group would beat him if he should try and run away.

He had such large abrasions, on his supple skin. The size of golf balls, decorating his body as if it was some sick artwork.

Yuuri wasn't too far from where this was taking place. He was mortified his body was frozen in pure worry, he felt a wave of resentment. He only decided to move when he saw; one of the men going behind kirigaya unbuckling their trousers.

"Let's see if he'll like his present, boys."

One of the tallest boys announced, laughing evilly. The rest of the bunch also began to laugh, as if it was a fucked-up joke of some sort. Yuuri made his way towards the group with shaky legs. He tried to speak calmly as if the air wasn't already intensely smothering to even breathe.

"U-um guys, I think the teacher is still excepting you to finish your laps. You wouldn't want to piss off Mr, Satima would you?". He put on a fake laugh to try to ignore his anxiety.

"Hey Shibuya, Your friends with this guy right?. One asks yuuri placing a hand on his shoulder, resulting in Yuuri having to stare at the man horror.

"Are you also one?. A gay just like him?". Another chuckled, closer to Yuuri's side

Cold sweat was dripping from Yuuri's face, afraid that he might have gotten caught gaping, at one of his locker mates prior before this fucked up confrontation even started.

At that moment he wished, he could have run his fingers to caress those chocolate bar abs. Showing the fruits of the labor, the younger boy next to him went through.

"w-w-what are you talking about of course not!" Yuuri cried out.

"Oh really? why is that not acceptable, hmm?". The tallest one whispered, pure venom in his voice in Yuuri's ear giving him a small lick. Yuuri shrieked in pure fright.

"Aw, that was a cute little squeak you did there". The tallest one smirked.

" He totally wants it too". Another boy answered, who now has made his way behind Yuuri.

Yuuri was starting to get surrounded, his very fingers started to shiver then the shivering made it's a way towards the rest of his body.

Kirigaya was giving Yuuri a concerned expression, now that he's become the upper classmate's new target.

The doors then sprang open.

"HEY YOU LITTLE SHITS, I DON'T RECALL TELLING ANY OF YOU THAT YOU WERE DONE WITH YOUR LAPS! GET YOUR ASSES BACK IN THE GYM OR. SO. HELP. ME. GOD! I WILL HAVE ALL OF YOU DOING 100 LAPS!" Mr, Satima screamed at the top of his lungs. His nostrils were flaring, he stood tall and intimidating.

~silence~

Everyone in the locker rooms was falling over each other, to get out and finish their laps. Not wanting to taste their coach's rath.

The bullies left both yuuri and kirigaya alone, and they ran out as well.

Yuuri sighed relieved, finally being at peace but he was still trembling from shock. Kirigaya was whispering calming words to stop his trembling.

But yuuri was getting angry with himself, Why the hell is he calming him down?!, He was the one that just got harassed and was harmed.

Yuuri brought Kirigaya to the nurse's office, to get his bruises cleaned up. He and Yuuri had met on Kirigaya's first day.

Yuuri wanted to help him. But every time a bully appeared to get too handsy with kirigaya, yuuri just stood there.

He only left and went to grab a teacher. When a glare so terrifying was brought his way by one of the bullies. As the weeks turned into months kirigaya's suffering continued.

One-day kirigaya's family withdrew him from school. Out of nowhere, it was a complete shock. His fan clubs didn't know if they should be happy or sad with this turn of events.

Yuuri was able to catch him before he left, even though those two only knew each other for 1 year, they grew a good friendship.

But to Yuuri, he kept hating how much of a pathetic excuse of a friend he was!. To allow Kirigaya to suffer alone.

Sure they hung out with each other. Played games, and stayed over each other's houses; along with Murata.

But Yuuri kept wishing he could have done more to help, he wished he was brave. He wished he had more courage back then, to fight and stand up for others.

On the very last day, he saw Kirigaya he was given a smile and was told.

"Thank you for being such a good friend to me Yuuri".

After that, he was never heard from again. His parents had moved far away to help their son to heal from his traumatic bullying. They must have found out by accident, but those bruises are hard to hide.

But then again that was a rumor, along with another that stated that he could have taken his own life.

However, that very idea caused something to break inside of Yuuri. It was if he was drowning in self-hatred and misery within himself.

He sobbed, for such a long time that night. After coming home, he cried for the entire night. Only to finally pass out from exhaustion. His family was so very worried.

****************************

[Ken 🧐: DUDE!. That doesn't change the fact that your running away!. Shibuya listen.. a lot of us regret not being able to stand up to those bullies back then. But you shouldn't let the past consume u like your doing! That was 5 years ago!.]

[Yuuri ⚾️: How the hell do you expect me to do such a thing?!. I've tried so many times Ken... but I keep imaging his smile the last time I saw him. He smiled for someone like me... I was a fake friend!.]

[Ken 🧐: NO THE HELL YOU WEREN'T! or so help me Yuuri I will come over there and knock some sense into you!]

[Ken 🧐: you were scared! hell you were only 13!.]

[Yuuri ⚾️: don't get violent on me geez.]

[Ken 🧐: Well ...you make me worried when you switch off like that. anyways... I'm coming over later tonight okay?. Weren't you wanting to go back today yeah?.]

[Yuuri ⚾️: yeah, we can go back later tonight.]

[Ken 🧐: k, see ya! try not to have another naughty dream about your sexy fiancé okay.]

[Yuuri ⚾️: SCERW U KEN!]

A tick mark appeared on Yuuri's forehead after Murata called his Fiancé sexy.

" How dare he call wolfram sexy".

_'I'm the only one who can call him that!'_

Yuuri sighed, then peeked at his alarm. He noticed that his favorite baseball team would be playing a game today.

He raced downstairs and watched the game while snuggling with a pillow.

~♡~

The doorbell ranged, Miko went to open the door. To see Ken smiling happily.

"Hey Mrs, Shibuya!" Ken chimed.

"Ken-Chan!, It's so good to see you!".

An excited Miko squealed while hugging Ken.

"It's good to see you too Mama!". replied Murata.

Yuuri groaned, from the loud squeals erupting from the doorway interrupting the game.

"HELL YEAH THEY WON, IT'S A HOME RUN! Yuuri bellowed out loud. Both fist into the air.

Everyone in the house, watched with an amused smile, silently shaking their heads.

"Some things never change" Ken smiled, while watching Yuuri.

"Dinner's Ready!" Miko yelled to alert all the house inhabitants.

Murata, Miko, Shouma, and Shouri all laughed, made jokes, and had a momentous dinner.

After the boys had stuffed their bellies, they were off to The Great Demon Kingdom.


	2. *Just Feel It*

*SPLASH* Murata and Yuuri finally made their way back to The Great Demon Kingdom. Yuuri stared at the sky above him, watching the clouds slowly passing by. The sunset had a beautiful and orange hue to it; followed by purple fogs that looked simply peaceful.

"Welcome back your Majesty". A kind voice spoke up snapping yuuri out of his daze.

Conrad, his godfather was holding a towel in hand. Additional to him was his advisor on the verge of tears for some reason.

"OH YOUR MAJESTYYYY!, OH HOW I HAVE YOU MISSED SO MUCH!" Gunter wailed.

Yuuri was tackled to the ground, Gunter was crushing him in a bear hug. Landing right onto Murata in the process.

"I'm sorry Murata!" He shouted. Yuuri and Gunter both sat up instantly hoping they didn't injure him, in the process.

"I'm so sorry Sage, I just couldn't control my emotions when It's been forever since I saw his majesty." Gunter sobbed, drawing shapes into the water in the fountain.

"It's fine Lord von Christ," Murata said, smiling towards the modest advisor.

"Why don't you all come out of the fountain, before you catch a cold". Conrad's gentle voice spoke.

Murata and Yuuri changed into freshly new attire. He loved the new touch-ups they added, The uniform, Yuuri, and Murata both wore both had golden embroideries imprinted into them. Followed by large buttons, on the front. it made them look pretty regal.

The group went on a stroll around the palace before they settled in the demon king's office. Yuuri was quite astounded at the mountain of paperwork that piled up while he was way.

"You've got to be kidding me. Yuuri sighed, They only keep multiplying.

"Will, I will ever be able to see a clear desk". The boy grunted, planting his head on the desk in defeat.

"Well maybe, if you didn't leave for the earth so often then maybe there wouldn't be as much". Gwendal snorted, glaring at the king from his seat side of the table Inside the office. "

Ah-haha I'm sorry Gwendal, but I had to leave for my upcoming exams". Yuuri explained while rubbing his neck.

"Hmph, well now that you're here you can finish them".

Gwendal shoots another menacing glare, towards the young king. The severe glares spur yuuri to flinch.

"S-sure, I can definitely start working on them now!" yuuri declares while sweating wildly. 

Just what was with the hostility?. Murata, Conrad, and Gunter joined Gwendal at the table, in the office of the demon king. The atmosphere is calming that is until. The advisor scowled at Gwendal looking as if he going to pop a vein. He looked like a ticking time bomb, ready to explode.

"BUT GWENDAL, YOU CAN'T JUST BLAME MAJESTY FOR BEING SO DETERMINED IN HIS STUDIES!". He wailed. Realizing how improper it was to scream, so loudly Gunter fixed his behavior by deeply breathing.

"Honestly. You should be a bit fair to him and split the paperwork together" Gunter insisted calmly from across the table.

A vein begins to throb upon Gwendal's forehead. Gwendal takes a few breaths. He's becoming upset with the advisor.

"How long do you plan on babysitting him?. Gunter the boy is now 18! and he should be more than capable to finish his papers!", Gwendal retorted.

"I. Am. Doing. No such thing!. I'll have you know if anyone has noticed how dashing and handsome, our young king as become it would be me! Gunter blamed, pointing a finger in Gwendal 's direction.

"ENOUGH!, Now isn't the time or place for such arguments to take place. I can see it's causing our king quite the stress". Murata said adjusting his glasses.

Yuuri tried to massage his temples, feeling stressed already. He then gives a pleading look to his best friend asking for him to save him.

"Since it's so late and Yuuri has now returned back to the kingdom. I see no reason why these Commitments can't wait until tomorrow?". Murata gave an assuring smile towards yuuri.

"Well, if the sage believes that tomorrow would be a better time. I suppose we can't argue with that" Gwendal sighed.

"Yes I agree, our young king will need his beauty sleep, after all, Gunter chimed. An amused smile appeared on Conrad's face from how the two bickering individuals, called a truce from the sages interference.

"Well, that settles it then!" Yuuri grinned. I can start the paperwork tomorrow morning after breakfast!". The General and the Advisor both seemed fine with that option. They both were wearing an amused smile followed by Conrad and Murata seeing their king so happy.

~♡~

"Hey. where is Wolfram?, he wasn't here to greet me when I returned". yuuri questioned walking towards his chambers.

"Wolfram is patrolling the border with his men. I was told he would return tomorrow evening, after finishing up at The Bielefeld

Estate", Conrad replied.

"I wouldn't worry too much your majesty, wolfram has expressed how much he's looking forward to seeing you".

"It's YUURI! Conrad geez after 3 years you'd think you could remember to call me by the name you gave me". yuuri pouted towards his godfather.

His face simmered, at thought of seeing wolfram again. He hasn't seen the fiery blond in a long time and he's missed him. But he chose to keep that part a hidden.

Yuuri still doesn't understand why he just feels so different, lately from his normal self whenever Wolfram is close by. Why his heart would be throbbing if wolfram is too close to his face, or when he feels a rush of excitement from the prince.

They could just be small touches, a pat on the back or being pulled away by the wrist. They should mean nothing at all but to Yuuri, every place wolfram would touch him the heat would Linger.

Yuuri touched the last spot on his body, the last time he was with Wolfram. Yuuri touched his cheek, the heat was still there and his blush grew.

"W-w-why can I still feel the last place he touched me!".

"He makes me feel the very things I try to ignore. I-I know I'm no longer on earth and here relationships with men are normal, but.... why can't I just push that behind me!. I was just so afraid of people actually finding out the truth about me that I had to lie about my preferences".

He muttered his worries to himself alone in his bedroom. Yuuri sluggish slumps down to the floor, behind the doors in his chambers with his hands in his hair.

"I want him". "I want him so much that the shit scares me. I can't believe Ken saw me staring at him while he with his men!"

"Was I really that obvious?" He scrambles to his bed, gathering items to prepare for his bath.

He glimpses a letter laying on the smaller table adjacent to his bed.

_Dear His Majesty You have the greatest soul, _

_the noblest nature, the sweetest, most loving heart I have ever known, and my love._

_ My reverence and my admiration for you. Has increased in one evening as I should have thought only of a lifetime._

_ Of intimate loving relationship could increase I wish to gaze upon you longer I look forward to another time I can gaze upon your loving and kind heart. _

_Sincerely K _

A blush spread upon the young king's face, his heart starts to pound tremendously. He takes a few breaths to calm his thoughts.

"A-a-a a love letter?! for me?!!. Yuuri is stunned, beyond all reasonings. In all of his life as a teen, the only type of 'love letters' he's gotten was when his mom, started leaving I love you notes in his lunches in middle school.

He's had to stop her the moment he started highschool. Pleading for her to understand that he was getting older.

If those even counted since they were on a sticky note. Also because they were from his mom. He puts the letter away.

"It's probably a joke". He sighed while walking out into the halls towards the royal baths.

"But I wonder what the letter sent by one encounter. Maybe it's someone I've met before?".

Yuuri shakes his confused.

"No, it has been a joke of some sort. Why would I receive a love letter".

"But it did make me smile, I should probably hide it so it doesn't get found by Wolfram. The last thing I need him calling me a cheater. Knowing him he'd probably light the person on fire". A chuckle escapes Yuuri's mouth remembering a close call memory.


	3. *Morning Sky*

Bad Omen! Bad Omen! The bad omen birds squawking, in the distance. Awaking the residents in the castle, even a king refusing to awake.

Yuuri groaned while waking up in the morning. He rolled over in his massive bed, mumbling complaints about the brightness. He glimpsed over to his side, it felt a bit cold on the other side of the bed.

"I wonder when wolfram's coming back?".

" I miss Him". He mumbled into a pillow. He runs a hand through his raven strands. His hair had grown over the years, now it's at waist length. He braids the hair to the side. His mother Miko really enjoyed playing with his hair, whenever he went back home to visit.

He recalled the times she would put a bunch of flowers decorating his hair. Red Roses and sometimes Red Carnations. She would weave the stems into his hair, making him look like someone's princess.

He hoisted from the bed and strode towards the closet, to gather clothes to take to the royal baths to freshen up before breakfast. While walking to the exit, the boy notices another letter on the table close towards his window. 

"That's kinda odd. How in the world did a letter get in here?".

The boy slowly makes his way towards the letter feeling sweat gather in his palms. Before reaching out to open the letter, he starts walking in a circle contemplating how on earth could this letter have gotten in his 'Locked' chambers.

"Could someone have gotten in while I was sleeping?".

More sweat begins to form in the boy's palms. He picks up the letter and reads.

_Dear His Majesty, I just wanted to once again express my love for you, how much I admire you. _

_I enjoy watching you as you stroll the castle halls, you have such a prideful walk. _

_I must say that I enjoy watching your hips wiggle every time your hips swish a bit, it's scandalous. _

_Your beautiful smile brightens up my day every time I see it, please don't ever change. I cannot wait for the day I can have you all to myself, but don't worry that will come soon. _

_Just thinking about the day I can have you, all to myself makes me extremely happy._

_ Please don't ever change my darling king._

_ Sincerely K _

"Eh.....EHHHH?!. W-w-what is this?!.how the hell is this person able to observe me so much! This is just too much to take in, and not only that this person is a bit of a perv".

"K?".

Just who in the world is this K person?". I should probably alert someone about-".

_ ***Knock Knock* ** _

A maid enters the royal chambers. She wore a pink maid uniform and had her hair in two buns, bowing politely.

"Good Morning, your Majesty. I have come to inform you that breakfast is ready". Effie said cheerfully.

"Ah, Thanks for letting me know. I'll be ready shortly". The king replied giving a bright grin towards the maid. 

The maid blushes, from receiving such a sweet smile from the king and begins to make her leave. 

"Well then please excuse me your Majesty", The maid takes her to leave. 

The king is now alone in his chambers and decides to handle the letter another time. He stashes the letter along with another. Keeping it hidden in a small dresser. Next to the bed, He then makes his leave towards the royal baths to freshen up.

~♡~

Everyone has arrived at the breakfast table. Immersing in each other's conversations. Conrad is asking if Yuuri would like to play a game of catch and toss, Gwendal is being hassled by Anissina becoming a guinea pig, for her latest creation. She gloated, about her invention being able to alter time itself.

Gunter and Gisela were conversing amongst themselves, about medical herbs and finding new plants that benefit from stress and fatigue. The king clearly knows who they could be referring too.

Because a certain General is always stressed. Always allowing wrinkles to form on his forehead. His beloved daughter Greta is away visiting her friend Beatrice. Lady Celi is away as well on her cruises in search of free love. Ken Murata is amusingly watching Lord von Voltaire's distress, slowly trying to inch away from the mad scientist. 

Yuuri then darts towards the missing chair, next to him and frowns. His Godfather notices the change in expression and gives a soft smile.

"Wolfram should be returning later today from patrolling the border with his men. Although they might be too exhausted to eat and might just retire for the rest of the day".

A blush spread to Yuuri's cheeks as he coughs into his fist, turning his head away. He didn't want to be caught staring, at the empty seat next to him.

"I-I don't know what you mean by that Conrad. I know he'll be returning today". He frowned. Conrad gives an amused smile, clearly enjoying the blushing king's display.

After everyone finished breakfast, yuuri is then forced towards his office. Finally tackling the mountain of paperwork he promised to finish. Along with Gwendal's help, which makes the king happy that the work will be split.

~♡~

After three to four hours the King and his General have completed the monstrous pile of paperwork. The two are incredibly exhausted.

They both are in dire need of a nap, and maybe some tea and cookies to refresh themselves after slaving away in the King's study.

After Gwendal leaves the king's office, the poor man stumbles a bit and nearly falls to the floor but is caught by surprisingly strong yet slender arms. Anissina smiles, at the poor man before guiding him towards his chambers. Yuuri then decides to take his leave.

Halfway down the hall, He hears a familiar shout that catches his attention making his heart race.

"ARE YOU KIDDING GET A MOVE ON SOLIDER! WE'VE ONLY BEEN GONE A WEEK THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE FAINTING!"

A small smile appears on the young King's face, at the sight. Seeing a familiar face, shouting at his troops. Feeling extremely grateful he's not in their position. 

*Yuuri's Pov*

I gazed out towards the open plain, Wolfram and his men were dismounting from. He's definitely changed in the time I've been gone.

He's grown a foot taller then I and his beautiful golden locks are touching his shoulder. That determined gaze, he wears always grasps my attention.

Yet his firm muscles, are nice to look at too. Displaying the hardcore training he and his men go through each day.

"Wow, his hair does shine the brightest in the sun. He really does look princely". 

_'Seriously.. listen to me I sound like a love-sick high school girl!'._

I inwardly scream at my unnecessary thoughts. Being so deep in my thought, I didn't even notice him staring in my direction. His hair is so bright, like the su-.

_'Gah, no!'. _

"Yuuri?". Wolfram says walking over to me. My stomach feels as if I drank way too much soda. I felt my body shiver like a breeze went past me. Since when did his voice change so much?!. It's not the same as I remember. It's more deep and calming. Yet holds a lot of power.

'_My friend you got it bad'. _

Murata's words flash through my head, only now realizing that they might hold some truth to them. 

_Fuck_. 

"U-um, hey wolf!. You just got back from patrol?". 

"Yes, me and my men will be resting. So I'm afraid I won't be with you for lunch".

"Oh, I see. Well, that's fine I understand. You've had a long journey, so it's to be expected. Bye wolf!".

"Yuuri?  wait for a second!".

Wolfram tries to grab my arm, but I maneuvered away from his hands. And proceeded to run down the hall. 

My face is heating up as I run, I seriously hope he didn't catch me staring at him and ogling his body from afar. I stopped running to return to my room. 

Hunching over to catch my breath. The heat in my face still present, entering the room I hopped onto my bed. Hiding my face under a pillow. 

Wait. We share the same room. I seriously hope he doesn't ask why I was starting so hard. But. I'm surprised, being away for a few months can really make a difference. His body has definitely changed so much... Gah!, I shouldn't be having these thoughts right now, I need sleep!. 

.

.

.

The young king then takes a nap after fighting with himself, from daydreaming about his fiancé. Which led to him rolling around in his bed until he got dizzy and went to sleep.

_ ** *Knock Knock*  ** _

A knock at the door didn't awake the young king. He was still fast asleep, lost to the world of dreams. While he was sleeping, he had no idea that someone crept into his bedroom to gaze upon him as he slept. 

"He looks so beautiful sleeping, His face looks so smooth. I'd love nothing more than to caress his very cheek. Maybe a kiss on his cheek for the sweet and innocent king". 

A mysterious man with beautiful eyes the color of the sea. Leans his face ever so closely then places a kiss upon the sleeping boy's cheek. 

"mmhh hehe, wolf that tickles". The king giggled. 

The mysterious man raises a brow, then furrows followed by the grinding of his teeth. 

"Why!, why is it that damn spoiled demon prince, that's on your mind! I should be the very one you dream about!". 

The mysterious man then slowly trails his hands, down Yuuri's tone yet thick thighs. An evil smirk spreads across his face, seeing the young King squirm from his touch while still oblivious in his dreams.

The man licks his lips once a blush appears on the king's face as he begins to let out a soft moan. The man is enjoying his reaction. 

Even if the king is unaware who is currently touching him. He strokes the king's inner thighs. Another moan leaves the young king's mouth, the man then reaches to grope the bulge in the king's pants. 

He rubs it lightly, a louder moan leaving his lips. The man gropes him a bit harder, towering over the boy. The king rolls over onto his stomach, arching his back and squirming from the sensation. A louder moan leaves his lips. The man's face looks like he's in pure bliss. Watching the exotic display, it still annoyed him that he's thinking of that demon. 

_ ** *KNOCK KNOCK*  ** _

The surprising knock startled the intruder, stopping him from going any further with the king. The man didn't want to leave. Seeing the raven-haired boy panting underneath. Still sensitive so his body was trembling. 

But he then hears a voice on the other side of the door, taking this as a sign to leave the man left the vulnerable boy. Disappearing into the shadows. The doors open and reveal a beautiful man, with long flowy lavender hair. 

He makes his way towards the king then gently shakes the boy to wake him up.

"Oh, your majesty *sigh* it's time to start your studies, as a King you must properly learn of the nation's origins". 

"Gunter...give me five more minutes plea-". 

"Out of the question! you must take your studies seriously!". The raven-headed boy groaned, before rolling around in his oversized bed fighting his sheets.

A tick mark appears on the advisor's head. He removes the sheets himself. His face turns a ruby red at the site, of the king's bulge.

"T-take me to the bathroom please Gunter", the boy pleaded. 

"O-of course your majesty!"

He's lifted from the bed, then carried away to the bathroom then to his studies. Following right behind the pair was a trial of blood, from the Advisor's bleeding nose.

~♡~

After finishing his intense studying, Yuuri finally catches a break. He uses the time, before dinner. His study session lasted for 5 whole hours!.

That's just cruel on so many levels. The boy made his way towards the lady Celi's garden. This part of the castle made him feel relaxed, allowing his worries to leave. He stares at the flowers decorating the garden. 

_Beautiful Wolfram_

_ Secret Gwendal _

_Conrad Stands Upon the Earth_

_ Cecille's Red Sigh _

_ Yuuri's Naivete _

Yuuri approaches the Beautiful Wolfram. A handsome blonde with a personality that matched his element, suited him so perfectly flashed before his eyes.

Yuuri always wondered how a boy, well. Now man can be so beautiful, yet so strong at the same time. Who's pride, never allows himself to show weakness in front of others?

Yet he would shed tears at the thought of never seeing Yuuri again. He hated being seen as weak or delicate, because of his appearance.

People would assume he was fragile, weak and needed to be saved. Or they would treat him as nothing more than arm candy.

That is until they were either burned to a crisp and beaten black blue all over. In order for them to realize their mistake to judge by a person's appearances.

Yuuri chuckles, considering he was taken by surprise also. Before he got to know the blond and the two grew closer. Yuuri broke from reminiscing, hearing voices in the distance approaching him.

"Hey Alejandro!, come on hurry up, we don't want to be forced to run more laps for being late"!

A few soldiers wearing familiar blue and gold uniforms raced by the garden.

"Yeah Captain von Bielefeld, maybe a looker but he can be crazy scary some times, I'd rather not perish cause of you slowpokes!", Another Shouted.

What Yuuri witness took him by shock, as the familiar feeling of being in a cold bath of ice piercing his skin covered his whole body.

"I-I'm sorry you guys wait for me!".

One more soldier replied, catching up to the others that ran ahead of him. He was wearing the same blue and gold uniform, but that's not the only thing that caught Yuuri's attention.

It was the fact that this soldier's hair was a dark purple that almost looked black, it was at his waist tied in a ponytail.

He had large hazel eyes, reminding him of a dear friend. As Yuuri watched the boy he leaves smiling, chasing after the other soldiers.

Yuuri watched his back disappear further and further until the soldier was out of sight. A single tear strolls down Yuuri's cheek followed by another one, he wipes the tears away then leaves his peaceful garden. But even the prettiest of flowers, couldn't stop the self-loathing the King felt growing in his chest.


	4. *Moonlight Night*

°°°••••°°°

Yuuri slowly makes his way down the castle halls, he stops to admire the beautiful moonlit sky.

The moon is shining so brightly tonight, but it makes him feel a bit sad as more memories of his past haunt him.

He stares into the night unaware of how enchanting, he seemed in the moonlight making his features shine ever so bright.

A shadow slowly appears from behind a pillar to stand next to the daydreaming boy.

"Shibuya?..., hey what are you doing out here dinners starting soon," Murata calls for his friend's attention.

When he gets no response he tries another tacit and tries to gentle tap, him on the shoulder. Which works as yuuri breaks from his thoughts, He then acknowledges his friends' presence, he forces a smile.

He turns away towards the dining hall. His best friend behind, watching the young man with worrying eyes.

~♡~

Once the two, made their way towards their seats everyone else followed after. The three sons of the previous Demon Queen made their way to their seats.

For some reason, Gwendal and Anissina came in together. The two were sharing a light blush, no one seems to think much of it but a smile, tugged at Murata's lips hinting he knew something was up.

Gunter and his daughter Gisela sat next to each other. Yosak returned, from one of his missions this morning and joined the table sitting next to Conrad those two also were sharing a light blush.

Soon chatter and noises from the clanking utensils were in the air. Yuuri, on the other hand, was making light talk, with Conrad and Wolfram about their days.

Murata still gave small worrying glances, towards Yuuri. He knew something was on his friends' minds. When he found yuuri it looked like he had just finished crying.

~Yuuri Pov~

I no longer felt hungry, picking at my food the noises the background starts to fade into the distance.

An old memory surfaced. Trying not to think much of it, but somehow it always creeps back into my mind. The memory plays, like an old movie recording. I'm at my school gates watching Kirigaya, as he leaves for the very last time. He then turns towards me and says the words I can't help me feel stab at my heart.

"Thanks for being a good friend to me Yuuri" then that smile follows. The smile someone like me didn't deserve. I didn't deserve that bright smile you gave me.

I regret so much not being able to help you, not being able to protect you when you needed my help.

I just stood there and allowed it to happen. I even ran away! _***Sniff* **_ someone as weak as I am didn't deserve to be called your friend!.

I'm no better than the people, who ignored your suffering and pretend not to notice it!.

"Yuuri?" a soft voice spoke, bringing me from my thoughts.

I glance over and see wolf giving me a very worried expression. Like he's shocked about something. I think feel tears streaming down my face, I wipe them away but more continues to follow.

How embarrassing, I'm crying! right during dinner when everyone was having a great time!. laughing, and enjoying each other's company then I go and ruin it. I feel a warm hand wipe away one of my tears, my face heats up. When I see it's wolfram he's giving me a very serious expression, and I don't know how to feel about it.

"Excuse me, everyone".

I then get up and fastly make my way towards the door leaving the dining room. I know everyone was worried because it just got so quiet.

_'Damnt!, why did I have to recall that memory'_

I began to run down the halls, I feel the tears still raining down my face. I guess I can try to trick my mind by being angry but not my heart.

I hear footsteps chasing after me. No!, I don't want anyone to see me right now!.

I start to pick up my pace, that was until a strong hand grabs my arm stopping me.

"Yuuri!, why the hell are you running from me, you wimp?!".

I don't turn towards the voice, I know all to well who that voice belongs too.

My bangs cover my eyes, creating a shadow. I tried to rip my arm from his hold but his grip is too strong.

I then feel myself, being turn towards him forcefully. I see the moonlight shining on wolfram's golden hair, making him look like one of those fictional characters, in storybooks they read to little kids.

~Wolframs Pov~

I forcefully turned yuuri in my direction, what I see makes me stare upon him in awe.

The moonlight is hitting Yuuri's hair making it look as if he has a halo, his tears are also shinning while falling down his face like a sparkling stream.

His onyx eyes shine a bit darker in the moonlight he looks extraordinarily beautiful.

No!, snap out of it he needs me! I attempted to call his name again while walking closer.

"Yuuri?" I call his name in a softer tone, hoping he would confide in me and tell me what's making this energetic and happy go, lucky king, not so happy at all.

"L-let me go wolf!".

I feel him break free, from my hold and continue to run down the hall. I chase after him but he glares at me.

_Why does he look so beautiful when crying?_

"Don't follow my wolf! that's an order!" He shouts.

I stand still unable to move.

_'Damnt'_

As a solider, I must follow the king's order. He still is the king, and as solider I cannot go against his order. I clenched my fist, as I watch my sad fiance' run down the hall.

"Well, he'll come to talk to me when he's ready, if not I'll make him".

°°•••°°

Wolfram then returns to the dining hall. Hoping he can calm down the other castle occupants. They were in an uproar, after seeing their happy king crying at the dinner table.

Yuuri continued to run until he reaches steps, leading up into the top portion of the castle.

He then stops once he sees a balcony, with stones railings.He drops to the ground, hiding his face in his knees, He continued to cry. Unleashing all the pent up frustrations he's had to carry.

After a few sniffles, he hears footsteps in the distance closing in on him.

"Ya'know, I Thought I might find you here Shibuya".

Murata sits next to his best friend. He places a pat on Yuuri's head to try and comfort the boy.

" I kinda have an idea about why you're crying, But I think you should come to terms with what happened in the past".

"Maybe. Maybe you couldn't have stopped the bullying back then, but you shouldn't wallow in Your sorrow. Now that your older Yuuri you can fight for whats right like your doing now".

"Your bringing justice to those that have done wrong, and protecting the people who need saving. Quite frankly Shibuya, you shouldn't take those rumors to heart".

"For all we know, those could just be what they are 'rumors'. A story that quickly changes, to something else going from person to person. For all, we know he could be alive and, having the time of his life probably".

Murata turns towards his friend, worrying if his speech of encouragement got through to him.

"Are you done rambling?" Yuuri snorted. Wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I should put it behind me, yuuri says. it's just scary how quickly people can turn on you. The moment they figure out you're different from them. Kirigaya had so many admirers, but it's so wrong how quickly they turned on him".

"Just because they didn't like, the fact his preferences we're different. They were so cruel to him. It was scary, I imagined myself in his place if they found out about my preferences as well".

Yuuri hugs himself, feeling a cold sensation return to him.

_ ***sighs*** _

"Well. Your right about that, but you just need to focus on you. Forget about what everyone else thinks. Their opinions don't matter they don't define who you are".

"But. You do need to figure out your situation tho. With Lord Von Bielefeld. It's OBVIOUS how much you desire him". The bifocaled boy grunted.

Yuuri blushes and covers his face in his knees, gazing up at the twinkling stars.

"Y-you knows the stars are very pretty today," he says with a squeak in his voice. Trying to change the subject to a topic that didn't involve the fiery blond.

Murata just started to chuckle, then the two busts out laughing together. After a few hours, Murata turns to leave. But he stops halfway down the steps.

" But seriously, you need to come to terms with what you want. Do you love him?. I think that's something you need to figure out, or else you'll just keep hurting him".

The raven-headed boy watches his friend leave. After pondering on his feelings of love. He finally makes his way towards his chambers.

After a few moments of pondering and internal screaming. He peaks inside the room, to check to if a certain blond is awake. Seeing no one inside he tips toes inside.

"Yuuri". A rich voice calls to him.

~Yuuri's Pov~

I hear someone calling my name. Turning towards the source I see a very upset blond. Wolf's sitting in an armchair, with a book in hand. He's resting his head in his palm.

Just how long was I gone...

He just kept glaring at me, I felt like one of those kids sneaking into their homes, late at night only to be caught.

I walked further into the room, trying to avoid eye contact. Heading towards my closet I started changing.

I still feel his cold stare on my body. Once I finished, changing into my pajamas. I slowly turn towards him. He left the chair and is now sitting at the end of the bed.

"U-um wolf? what's the matter?".

"...."

_No response huh._

_Why's he so upset?_

"Come here, Yuuri".

The way, he says my name makes my stomach feel fuzzy.

I walked towards him when I'm in front of him he pulls me into his lap.

"W-wolf, w-what are you doing?!"

_I'm in his lap?!_

_I'm in his Lap!_

I tried to move, from this very imitate position, but he wraps his arms around my waist trapping me.

"Why?. Why were you crying, Yuuri? please tell me".

Wolf strokes my cheek when I look into those warm emerald eyes. I'm overcome with emotions. In his eyes, I feel my own eyes starting to sting, wolf continues to stroke my cheek.

_Should I tell him?_

_Do I trust him?_

I opened my mouth to speak, I started to explain to him about my past. My regret and how much I feel like I was a pathetic excuse of a friend.

I told him about the bullying and the rumors. About how Kirigaya might have taken his own life. How I blame myself. I tell him how powerless I felt, from not being able to help.

As if I'm reliving those painful memories all over again, more tears begin to fall from my face. My body feels cold, I'm trembling again. 

_I must look so pathetic_

I break down, I feel his arms tighten around my waist. He's whispering sweet words, to me. He's here with me. He's here for me, he won't leave me.

I started to calm down, my trembling subsided I looked up and he gives me an intense gaze. I turned away from him. Only to have him gentle grab my chin, making me face him again.

But the gaze makes feel as if he's judging me. It makes me uncomfortable, yet it feels. It feels a bit comforting, more reassuring.

"Maybe you couldn't save him back then".

He tells me I get lost in those eyes of his again. His words are soft yet stern.

"But you're taking a stand now, you've changed Yuuri. Your sense of Justice is so overwhelming sometimes, I can't help but admire it. You're fighting for what you believe in. You're working extremely hard, to make sure that Our Kingdom, has peace without war".

Hearing his confession makes more tears fall down my face, he gives me a dashing smile then continues. But how can he say such sweet words to me?.

"B-BUT I FEEL PATHETIC!" I yelled accidentally.

He looks startled, I'm such an idiot why can't I control my emotions! I didn't mean to interrupt him.

"I feel so pathetic, wolfram". I croaked.

My throat felt like it's being squeezed, a lump starting to form. I burrowed my head in his chest. More tears fell, I hate feeling like this. I hate feeling so much regret, I'm supposed to be the strong Demon King!

"Yuuri". His voice is even softer than before. Is that even possible?.

"Please, look at me".

He held my chin gently, making me face him.

"The determination and hard work you demonstrated. When you told us that you will ensure that we had no wars. Is one of the things that made me fall for you. You're an amazing man yuuri and you always will be. You are and never will be pathetic. Your a great king". 

"Wolfram". 

He wipes away my tears. Wait...

_That's one of the things, that made me fall for you._

No way!! There's no way! I feel myself boiling over.

"Y-y-you love me?!" I shrieked.

"Hmph, of course, I do wimp, I feel Iike I say it almost every day!".

Wolf then glares at me. Drawing circles on my thighs. He looks as if he's sulking over something.

"If anything you just choose not to hear me".

I see his bangs covering his eyes.

_Figure it out, or else you might hurt him._

"Oh Wolf, I'm sorry that sounds like a really wimpy thing to do, I assured him stroking his cheek.

"Heh, well you are a wimp, but you're my wimp", He gives me another dazzling smile that makes my legs to turn to jelly.

The longer I stare in his eyes, I feel myself falling into a trance. Looking into those emerald eyes, I feel myself leaning towards him, who's is also leaning towards me and we share a kiss.

I'm kissing him and it feels so right.

°°°•••°°°

The heated kiss they shared, quickly becomes passionate and needy.

Yuuri is straddling wolfram's lap, while those two are exchanging a heated makeout session.

Wolfram bites Yuuri's lower lip to asking for entrance, yuuri accepts and let's wolfram ravish and explore the inner parts of his mouth.

Causing a whimper from Yuuri's mouth, the two break apart with a string of saliva separating them, flushed faces, both panting from the lack of air.

Yuuri stares into those emerald green eyes hungrily.

"W-wolf", He whispers.

Yuuri sees wolfram's eyes becoming clouded. The darkening of his eyes making him look like a predator, An intense sensation of excitement went down Yuuri's back.

Wolfram tightens his hold around Yuuri's slim yet firm waist. Yuuri could feel himself wanting nothing more than to have his mouth ravished again.

Yuuri subconsciously grinds his hips on wolfram's lap. His thick thighs tightening his position on the prince's lap. The young king, trails kisses on wolfram's neck nipping his neck in between kisses. He feels Yuuri's kisses reaching closer to his ears. He tilts his neck giving Yuuri more access.

"Make, Me yours", yuuri pleaded in wolfram's ear. A panting mess as he grinds harder, the friction between both men's dicks both feeling absolute pleasure.

They then reconnect their mouth for another heated kiss,

"Aah, wolf Mmph, I want you," He says while panting on the blond's shoulder, gripping tightly feeling a pleasurable high taking over.

The moonlight is once again making yuuri look so exotic. The light shining over his head. A flushed face mouth wide open, begging to be taken, wolfram feels the last bits of his self-restraint slowly crumbling away as he watches his beloved grinding into his dick while begging him to be taken.

But the question that lurks, in the prince's mind is this really what yuuri wants?. Will he regret it the next day once it's over, he wouldn't be able to handle, the rejection that might follow afterward.

"Y-yuuri, Is this really what you want?".

The prince feels his high, slowly making its way into his brain and affecting his body. The tightens in his pants becoming painfully, uncomfortable with each grind.

Wolfram wants nothing more, than to just toss his fiance' on the bed, and make love to him. But Yuuri has to give him an answer first.

"Aah, Haaah, I- I want you. I really do" yuuri replied. He then pushes wolfram onto the bed.

"Oi,yuuri?!"

"Hehe, what is it wolf?. You know I've noticed, you've increased the training regime. For you and your men".

The raven-headed boy whispered seductively.Yuuri traces his finger slowly dragging it over the chocolate bar abs that belong to his fiance'.

Each trace of his finger is enough to make his fiance' shivering. He then trails his tongue, over his abs. Trailing up towards his fiance's neck.

" Wolf, I need you inside me. I want you to fuck me". He moaned, in the prince's ear.

The seductive tone was enough to make wolfram's dick twitch, the last remains of his sanity broke and he lost himself in the pleasures surrounding them.

Yuuri is flipped over, Wolfram is hovering over him shirtless and is breathing heavily, Yuuri's in pure bliss. Wolf pushes a hand through those beautiful golden locks of his, as he stares down at him, giving yuuri a glare of a predator that sees him as his prey.

A wolfish grin adores the prince's face, that makes yuuri gasp feeling his dick leaking precum, his limbs going weak, from that sinful smile. He lowers himself close to his ear.

"Yuuri, don't regret this in the morning I don't think I can't stop myself now".

"Aah!. Ouch!. w-wolfram!" Yuuri whimpers receiving a bite from his lover on his ear.

Wolfram clasps Yuuri's mouth again and the two are battling for dominance, yuuri wraps is arms around wolfram's neck, pressing their bodies closer.

Wolfram starts unbuttoning Yuuri's shirt. Wanting to feel his king's soft skin. He pinches the boy's nipple, causing yuuri to moan louder. He pinches the other, with his free hand. The raven-haired king was squirming underneath his prince.

His pants were slowly removed, yuuri tugged on wolfram pants signaling him to remove his own. Not wanting to be the only one naked.

The two are completely bare and exposed, the king blushes furiously now being on display, for his lover's eyes to greedily soak up every inch of his body.

"Spread Your Legs Yuuri". Wolfram commands.

Yuuri looks at his lover contemplating his options until a glare from his lover makes him oblige. Yuuri whoreishly spreads his legs for his lover. Whimpering with excitement and anticipation. He's never seen wolfram so dominant and it's so thrilling.

Wolfram gives butterfly kisses down Yuuri's thighs. Wolfram continues to make his way slowly towards Yuuri's entrance, he spreads his cheeks apart staring hungrily at the puckering hole. He then licks his lips. He gives it a kiss which makes yuuri jolt, back arching off the bed in surprisement.

Yuuri feels his dick twitching in sheer excitement, as his lover continues to give light butterfly kisses to his hole.

The blond then sticks his tongue in and begins to tongue fuck yuuri. while fisting his lovers neglected cock. With his back arched off the bed, he's overcome with too much stimulation.

"f-fuck, aaahh!" Yuuri clutches onto the bedsheets. He's flipped over onto his stomach.

Wolfram resumes to tongue fuck, his sweet king. When he reaches to continue pumping Yuuri's dick, the boy's eyes roll back and he sees stars.

He screamed, into the mattress. The liquid is then squirted into wolfram hands, and he falls onto the sheets breathing heavily.A breathy chuckle was heard behind yuuri.

"Oi, wimp. I'm not done with you yet".

Yuuri turned over, a blush still on his face and he feels something hard against his thigh, he stares in shock at the size of wolfram cock, he gulps.

"Y-your so big wolf, I don't think it'll fit".

"We won't know unless we try wimp".

Wolfram leaves the bed and yuuri can't help but feel cold, at the lost of heat. He pouts watching his lover searching, the dressers for some item.

He returns to the bed, and gives a sweet kiss to his fiance'. He pulls out a clear bottle with a purple liquid inside it, he then pours it on his hand lathering his fingers. The texture was thick but very runny.

"Um. What's that?".

"Remember when you asked to join you in the baths once?. When you thought you'd be able to go home if I pushed you in. I thought I was gonna get lucky". He sighed.

"Lucky?.....OH! When you were searching for a rubber duck!".

"What?".

"It's a bath toy. Ba-".

"Are you an idiot?!. I'm 85, not a child!. I was searching for something else".

lathering his fingers with the purple fluid, I felt myself getting so excited.

"Where you looking for that?".

"Yes. Actually, I was. I thought you were asking for sex".

"WHAT?!".

"Shhh. My love, if you're not comfortable with this then just let me know okay?".

"Heh, I trust you wolfram, he gave a reassuring smile towards his lover.

Wolfram entered a finger at Yuuri's entrance. He gasped, feeling himself being stretched in such an odd way.

"Relax my love".Wolfram cooed. Trailing sweet kisses down Yuuri's cheek, until he captures Yuuri's mouth, and they share a kiss

After yuuri relaxes wolf enters another finger and begins stretching Yuuri's hole.

He then curls his finger. Yuuri's body shoots up from the bed, moaning loudly.

"AHH!" He screamed. Breaking away from the sweet kiss.

"Shhh, you shouldn't scream so loud".

"B-But. It feels so good. Please don't stop".

Wolfram speeds up hitting his lover's sweet spot.

"Aah!, right there wolf!".

The king starts riding his prince's fingers, a panting mess underneath him. Wolfram lathers his dick, before positioning himself at Yuuri's entrance, before diving in one full thrust. Causing yuuri to scream as tears fall from his eyes.

"I'm sorry yuuri!. I'm so sorry. I went in too hard I'll wait for you to adjust, I got too excited". The blond cooed, his heart was ready to burst, he felt so much energy the moment he was inside.

Yuuri takes a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself. He feels the prince playing with nipples to ease the pain.

"Does it hurt that bad?". Wolfram asked his voice full of concern.

"I'm okay. It hurts but I'll be fine".

"Should I t-"

"NO!. Don't take it out!. I wanna stay connected wolfram. I'm already adjusting I think I'm ready".

Wolfram still hesitant to move slowly begins to move in slow thrusts. Yuuri feels himself ignoring the pain, falling into pleasure. He hummed, loving how tenderly his prince was being. But the tormenting slow thrusts were driving him mad. He was needy, he wanted to fully become one with his lover.

"Please, wolf fuck me harder"

"Yuuri, I guess your innocent act was just for show. But. I don't want to hurt you Yuuri. I'm worried".

Yuuri cups wolfram's face, to make him look into his lust-filled eyes, begging and pleading to his lover.

"I'm asking you to please give in to your desire and make me yours", yuuri says losing himself in the moment.

"I'm fine it doesn't hurt anymore. But right now I wanna feel you. I wanna feel your love".

That's all it took wolfram's eyes darkened with lust till they were almost black, the flames within him burned with excitement. Yuuri's eyes widen, seeing the change, he shivers with anticipation.

Wolfram then slams into Yuuri's needy hole, hitting his prostate each thrust fucking yuuri, into the bed at full throttle. Yuuri wraps his legs around wolfram, clawing at his back. Shameful words leaving his mouth, screaming Wolfram's name loudly not caring who heard them.

Skin slapping and loud wet moans were leaving the royal chambers, for hours.  
Until then a loud scream from the pair as their organism hit. Wolfram released his hot liquid into yuuri. Another scream left Yuuri's mouth, as he felt the warm liquid enter him.

After a few deep breaths, wolfram removed himself, from Yuuri's weeping hole. Yuuri flinched as he now felt empty, cum dripping from his hole he was spent.

"Wolf, kiss me. Please".

"Do you even need to ask?".

They shared one more passionate kiss before they both fell fast asleep, snuggling in each other's arms, they fall into a deep sleep.

Lurking in the shadows, a gardener went for stroll. He heard strange noises, coming from the royal couple's room. As he slowly crept further he heard what sounded like moans. When he peeked inside the window, he was enraged but turned on.

He saw that Demon prince, fucking the king. He was watching the king's scandalous and sinful features. A flushed face while he was being taken, his mouth wide open screams escaping those deliciously plump lips.

The man looked down and saw his bulge, then creeps behind the bushes watching the couple. He starts fisting himself while watching the king, He reaches his climax, the same time the king does. He covers his own mouth to cover his moan.

The man glares at the sleeping couple, gripping the small gardening tool, his innocent king is now tainted by that damn demon!

"He's mine damnt! and I will make sure he knows that". The man declares slowly walking into the night.


	5. *Morning Bliss*

"**Bad Omen, Bad Omen**".

~Yuuri Pov~

I start waking up from the painfully loud squawking.

"Darn that bird sure is loud".

I feel around for wolfram for warmth, but the sheets are cold. No way! He's not here?! The jerk how could he leave, after that passionate night.  
I puffed my cheeks, hugging a pillow to my chest.

I swung my legs out, towards the edge of the bed. When I attempt to stand, a painful sensation hits my spine making me tumble, back onto the bed.

"Ughh damnnn, we had such rough sex".

I then attempt to stand again, this I'm able to stand a bit. I make my way towards the door, in a shuffling motion. I reach for the door, I feel a breeze.

"Shit I'm still naked!"

The last thing I need is to flash the guards outside. That would cause such an uproar, and it's too early for that. I grabbed my robe, then I made my way towards the bath, with a slight limp.

~♡~

I walked into the dining room and sat in my seat still waiting for the others. Gwendal and Anissina entered the room, they greeted me before taking their seats. For some reason, there was something different about the two.

Wait... are those two dating?, I want to ask but I shouldn't it's not my business. Plus I'm way too curious, sometimes anyway. Gunter and Gisela, entered followed by Yosak and Conrad. Murata enters, fixing is tangled clothing and bed hair. They all greet me with smiles. I gave them a bright smile in return. Which takes them by surprise, then their gazes soften.

"I apologize for causing, such a scene yesterday," I said.

"Oh not to worry your majesty, you seemed to be in much better spirits now!", Gunter replied with a warm smile.

"But is everything alright, your ma-, Yuuri?", Conrad says furrowing his brows.

I give him a look, I'm glad he corrected himself, it's been 3 years.

"I'm fine Conrad, I just had a lot on my mind", I answered him, giving him a bright smile.

We then return back to eating breakfast, then another joins the dining room. The way he entered with so much grace, is always a site.

_I'm still a bit upset that he left this morning_

Wolfram enters the room, he walks in my direction before planting a kiss, on the top of my head. Then taking his seat next to me. I feel my face getting hot. Memories of last night returning to me, I full my body getting hot all over. I glanced his way.

_Okay, maybe I can forgive him if we can cuddle later._

I looked away then return to my fo-

"S-SPOILED PRINCE!", Gunter shrieked standing up from his seat.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING, SOMETHING SO SCANDALOUS TOWARDS HIS MAJESTY!" Gunter bellowed pointing his slender finger towards wolfram.

"Eh-haha, Gunter what's the matter?'' I asked rubbing the back of my neck. A light blush on my face.

I looked over at Wolfram, who was surprisingly calm, even after all that. He catches my stare and gives me a smirk.

"........"

_Why the hell is he smirking at me?!_

"You know Gunter, I think you may have forgotten something". Wolfram starts off his voice calm yet icy.

"Yuuri is my fiance', which means I'm allowed to give my affections, whenever I please". He sneered. He then continues to eat his meal.

I feel my face boiling over, how can he just say that so confidently!. I see Gunter is ready to yell again until Gwendal intervenes.

"That's quite enough Gunter, what his majesty and Wolfram do privately is none of your concern".

Gunter sulks in his seat, playing with his hair. _***sighs***_ this is really too much.

"Ah. That reminds me. Wolfram were going to need you and your troops, to leave on another patrolling trip for three days". Gwendal announced.

_Wait for what?!_

I'm shocked and sad, wolf's leaving again... he just got back! Why! and for three days?!..

"B-But didn't he just return? why does he need to leave again?". I feel my worries increase. I look towards wolf, why does he look so nonchalant..

I pout, doesn't he care we're going to be separated. Why is he showing no signs of change? Was I the only one that changed from that passionate night?. Does he not care?!.

An emotion of sadness and loneliness entering my body. My vision begins to get cloudy.

_Shit! Am I going to cry?_

A warm yet firm hand rests on my thigh giving it a firm squeeze. I jumped surprised, then I relaxed.

Wolf gives me a comforting smile. He must've sensed my distress, I gave him a small smile.

"I understand big brother", wolf says rubbing circles on my thigh.

"But I'd like that to be on hold. For a while at least. A large number of my men are very ill. I believe they might have contracted something, on patrol".

"An illness?", Gwendal questions raising a brow.

"Yes. I have no idea how they caught it but, my men have had really high fevers, followed by other symptoms that are best not discussed, during this time".

"Right, well we can talk more in my study after breakfast".

"Right. That's fine with me big brother".

Gwendal and Wolfram then leave the table together, followed by Conrad, Yosak, and Gunter. Everyone else slowly left too, leaving me and Murata alone.

"So, can I take it that things are Settled, between you a Von Bielefeld?" Murata asked me wiggling his brows.

I burst out laughing, from how ridiculous he looked.

"Come onnnnn, tell me all the juicy details! did he pop your cherry?!"

** _*cough* *cough*_ **

I spat out my drink, my lungs were burning! Did he seriously ask me that, and did it have to be said in that order! I feel like I could faint, from all the blood rushing to my face!

"W-w-what the Hell Ken Murata!, you didn't need to say it like that!"

"Aww, is yuu-chan embarrassed, your so cute when your pouty Yuuri Haha!"

I blush even more, I stand up to leave. Until I feel arms wrap around my waist.

"I'm sorry Yuuri, I went too far," Ken said.

"K-Ken? it's okay you just surprised me is all".

He lets me go and I give him a reassuring smiling. We then head back to the table, to finish up breakfast.

●▪︎▪︎●

I walked down the castle halls, towards my office to start my paperwork. I sat down and began signing my ridiculously long name. Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Furi. Which was at first meant to be a joke.

I looked out the window from the border, admiring the blue sky. I looked down catching a flash of blond hair, that catches my attention and heart instantly. I see wolf running laps. With the few of his troops that weren't sick and the numbers were small. Must have been half of his private troops, that got the illness.

Next to him is that Alejandro guy, surprisingly watching him. It doesn't make me feel as if I'm surrounded by ice, I wonder why. Once wolf and his men stopped to take a break, he starts taking his shirt off, my eyes are glued to the window unable to look away.

He reveals those delicious muscles, that are confined under his uniform. I licked my lips, to clean up the drool that fell. He wipes his sweaty muscles, with a towel that was given to him by one of his troops.

I shake my head vigorously, I shouldn't be having these thoughts right now! I need to focus! I continued signing the last remaining papers I had, as I reach for another paper a letter was hidden underneath it.

"No...way... another one..."

" Seriously... these letters just keep popping up so randomly".

Should I even open it.., I should but then I don't want too. It might be creepier than the last one. I need to put a stop to these letters. I opened the letter.

_Dear His Majesty_

_I am quite heartbroken, and also very angry with you._

_How could someone, who is so sweet and so pure be tainted by that damn demon prince!_

_I cannot allow you to continue seeing him!_

_Was the moment, we shared not enough for you?! I made a moaning mess out of you! You were so beautiful._

_Am I not enough?! that damn demon had his way with you, and you were enjoying it!_

_I am so torn, but not for long I will have you one way or another, you_   
_It will be mine! And only mine! I cannot wait to have you._

_Sincerely_

_K_

°°••••°°°

The feeling of bile coming up his throat, he ran to the nearest bathroom. He throws up the contents of his stomach. Yuuri slumps to the ground in complete dismay is heart is pounding heavily, he feels the air suffocating him.

"I-I have to inform them, I have to tell them about these letters".

He then gathers all of the letters, he's collected and summons for his retainers. He starts pacing around his office in fright. Should they know? Those letters are incredibly uncomfortably intimate.

Within a few hours, all of the kings Royal retainers and Sage gathered in his office. They all sat around the table in the office. Yuuri has the letters in his hand, he fidgets with his fingers.

_Calm down damnt!_

_My heart is gonna explode!_

"What's the meaning of this gathering, your majesty is everything alright?" Gunter asks.

"Well actually there's something, I've been meaning to discuss with you all".

The king takes a deep breath, feeling the remnants of bile lingering around he covers his mouth.

"Shibuya?!". Murata calls out panicking, from his friends actions.

He takes another deep breath, his body slightly shaking.

" I'm fine. You see a few days ago, I received a letter from someone."

Yuuri then displays the letters onto the table. 

"At first I thought it was just a joke, but then the letters kept, coming each was a bit stranger than the last. I'm sorry for not inform-".

"WHAT THE HELL IS MEANING OF THIS YUURI?!" Wolfram screams crumbling the letter in his hand.

"W-wolf?".

"This letter claims, that you and this 'K' shared a night together is this true?!" Wolfram raged. His stare looking so cold and harsh.

"NO! IT'S NOT I DON'T EVEN WHO THIS MAN IS!" Yuuri retorted.

"Then. Just what the fuck does this letter imply then Yuuri!?. You slept with him?".

"NO!".

Wolfram doesn't seem to buy what I tell him, I see his anger rising by the second. When he opens his mouth to argue.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!, BOTH OF YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN!" Gwendal yells, slamming his fist on the table. He rubs his temples before speaking,

"Both of you are acting is childish".

Wolfram grits his teeth, the letter in his hand is sizzling. He sits back down taking a few breaths to calm down. Yuuri gives him a worried look before his eyes glisten.

_Wolf's so mad, what if he breaks up with me._

_Damnt now what._

"Wolfram, I think his ma- Yuuri has enough to deal with". Conrad replied.

"This is disturbing, this person really is a sicko," Murata says scrunching his nose, after reading the contents of the letters.

"I agree with the sage, I think it would best to double up the guards, inside as well as outside the castle, now if you all will excuse me I need to knit". Gwendal gets up to leave the office.

"Well then, Von Bielefeld you will keep an eye on Shibuya, I think the rest of us should leave as well". Murata raises from the table then leaves the office.

After him, Gunter and Conrad leave too. That just left a worried Yuuri, enraged wolfram.

"wolf?".

No response.

"Hey, we should head back to our chambers, I'll ask for a maid to bring dinner to our rooms".

Wolfram still didn't respond, Yuuri was getting frustrated with his future husband. He reaches out to touch him, only to have his hand stopped.

"Let's go," wolfram says in a cold tone that made yuuri feel lonely. Both leaving the office, wolfram with his hands in his pockets, he walks off with Yuuri following close behind.

"Wolfram. Please". He pleaded.

Again no response, as the two continued walking down the hallway Yuuri chewed his bottom lip.


	6. *Darkened NIght*

, The couple returns to their room. A bottle of wine is on the table, between two chairs next to the fireplace, for some reason.   
Wolfram quickly grabs the wine and pours a cup. He takes a sip, licking any spilled wine from his lips. 

~Wolfram Pov~ 

  
I'm angry... I'm pissed. I have so much rage inside me, I don't want to unleash that on yuuri. But the thought of someone else touching what's mine pisses me off even more.   
The person who sends those letters is a sick fuck. The sicko watched me make love to My Yuuri! When I looked up from my wine glass, I see yuuri looking scared by the door.   
I hear him sighing, before walking to the closet to change. The wimp! The least he could do is explain, to me why the hell did that sick fuck, claim those two were intimate!   
I gritted my teeth, annoyed with this lover of mine. 

"Yuuri", I called out to him, I tried to keep my voice from sounding too hostile. He turns towards me slowly.

"Come here". He looks confused yet worried but he still came. I put my glass, back onto the table as he walks over.  
Once he's in front of me, I pull him into my lap. I then nipped his ear. 

"W- ah, wolf!" I licked the inner parts of his ear, followed by another nip. 

  
" Ah!. T-That hurts damnt" he whimpers. It's cute, but I care little about his feelings right now.   
"Say yuuri, you claim you've never met this guy right?".  
He nods. 

"So explain to me why he thinks, you two were intimately involved with each other!" I scream nipping his neck. 

"O-ouch!. Stop it wolf that hurts". 

"Answer the damn question wimp". 

  
I see him contemplating what to say, thinking about his response, before sitting up straight completely, Like a memory just surfaced. 

"I remember I was taking a nap, I fell into a deep sleep."  
I nod signaling him to continue, and that he has my attention.

"And?" I said feeling my patience grow thin.  
I see him blushing.

  
_The hell is he blushing for?!._

"I- I had a dream about you..." 

  
I felt my face heat up a bit but then disappearing after seeing him look so frightened. Which worries me.

"Yuuri? What's the matter?" I asked with concerned eyes. 

  
"Wolf in my dream, I felt hands on my body, but since I was dreaming, I thought it was you touching me. So I was moaning because I-I thought the man feeling me up was you".   
He started to cry. I pulled him into a tight embrace, he holds on to me like it was his life support. My heartaches seeing my love, looking so scared.

  
"Wolf, I can't believe that happened, I promise you I didn't know it was him, the only man I want now and forever is you!". 

  
"I seriously thought that maybe you were touching me somehow in my sleep". 

He wraps his arms around my neck, pulling me close. 

  
"You're the only one for me". 

  
He kisses me passionately, hands in my hair. I tighten my arms on his waist and deepen the kiss.   
I fought for his mouth, winning. I bit his lip making him gasp, I use this chance to explore his mouth. My tongue exploring the very depths of his mouth.   
We pull apart for air, even though his mouth is deliciously sweet, I'm not immortal so I need air to breathe. 

  
~Yuuri's Pov~ 

  
_ ***Knock Knock*** _

Are. You. Serious.

"WHAT?!" I yelled. 

Wolfram laughs at how angry I am, but seriously our moment was ruined! He moves our positions and walks towards the door.  
That shit! It was getting to the good part. I see him opening the door then saluting to whoever the fuck disturbed us. He's given some paperwork, he scans it with such a serious gaze. God I love his eyes

_Great... I'm horny again. Should I?. I should. Teach him a lesson, show him what he's missing._

  
I walked over to the bed. An interesting thought, popped into my head giving me a wicked idea! I started stripping slowly, taking off everything. I peeked over my shoulder.  
Yup, he's staring boy does wolf look pissed. I wonder if he's mad he didn't strip me. I crawled towards the middle of the bed, my eyes never leaving him.   
His eyes are telling me not to try anything stupid, I'm guessing a few of his men are outside the door. I arch my back ass facing his direction. I can feel his stare, from across the room. It feels good having him watch me.

  
"C-captain?" I hear someone calling him on the other side of the door. Guess he got guess he got distracted.

_Heh. _

I start stroking my cock, already leaking pre-cum. 

  
"I moaned. I start feeling excited as I continue to stroke. 

"Ahh, wolf" I call his name in a quiet whisper. 

  
I sit up, spreading my legs. locking eyes with a very angry blond. He starts signing the papers again. I lick all of my fingers, lathering them up. I insert a finger into my needy whole. I hiss from the lack of proper moisture. I use my other hand to stroke my cock. 

  
"Mmm, haaah, ahh" 

  
I feel myself loosing up, I enter a second finger followed by a third.   
I pick up the pace in pleasing my self the sensation, almost makes me forget why I'm teasing wolfram. As I start to lose myself In the pleasure I roll over sticking my ass high in the air. My moans are muffled, by the sheets. 

  
I hear the door closing and I stopped. I hear his footsteps, footsteps. The air changes, I feel extremely hot. I sit up in shock, there was wolfram with a small fire lion in his hand. Fear and excitement Immediately took over my body. 

  
"Ooh wolf, are you mad?" I teased him in a seductive voice. 

  
He comes closer to me, letting the lion jump from is hand. It doesn't cause a fire, once it hits the ground.  
I look at it questionably, what's he going to do with it.

  
"You made one of my lieutenants blush, from your slutty moaning". 

  
"The Lions going to keep watch outside the window, that's were the stalker saw me making love to you".  
"Why are you making the room so hot? hehe".

  
"Don't worry about it".

  
He takes off his shirt and pants in lighting speed. Those abs look absolutely amazing. It's a shame it's always hidden underneath his clothes. He flips me over onto my stomach. 

  
"Wolf?" 

  
***SMACK***

  
"Ah!" I screamed.

  
why the hell did he smack my ass?! 

  
***SMACK***

  
"F-fuck that hurts wolf!". 

  
"Aww does is it hurt?, I was trying to make them lighter, by warming up my hands". He says sarcastically.  
He licks the marks on my ass, making me moan.

  
***SMACK***

Another heated slap, caused tears to form.

"You've stretched yourself so well".

  
He spreads my cheeks apart, sticking his tongue in. I try to push my ass further in his face, but he slaps my ass again! He holds me firmly in place, firmly riming me with his tongue. I arch my back fully in submission. When he removes his tongue, I feel something hot press against my hole. He's slapping it near my entrance, teasing me.

" Do you want this?" He whispered in my ear. 

  
"I-I do, I want it!".

  
"Then you should ask me properly. remember that word that was in one of your brother's books?. The one book we read together?".

Yuuri, remembered sneaking into his brother's belongs, looking for a PC game to barrow. He stumbled upon a very interesting porn/ boys love book. He couldn't stop the curiosity that was eating at him. That wasn't the only thing he found, his brother had taken a secret photo of his best friend Murata. That one was very surprisinging. 

***SMACK* **

  
"NOW ASK ME, WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

  
"I-I want you inside me". 

  
"You have to be specific Yuuri".

  
"Please fuck me".

  
He hovers close to my ear again. 

  
"Please fuck me what?" 

  
"Please. fuck. me. daddy." 

  
"Heh, you'll get what you ask for" 

  
He slams into me in one thrust. I screamed clutching the sheets for dear life as he drills into me. He's going so fast like he's frustrated.   
He flips me over on my back, plowing into me while putting my legs on his shoulders. He stares at me in awe. Gazing at my body. 

  
"So beautiful Yuuri!" He praised.

  
"Claim me".

  
He switches the position of his cock and thrusts harder at my prostate. He claims my mouth to reduce my screams. I gasped for air when I pulled away.

  
"Yes, daddy fuck me!" I wrap my legs around him, bringing him closer to me.  
I feel the warmth taking over my body I'm close! I feel wolf's close too his cock is twitching. 

  
"Yuuri!"

  
"Open your mouth!"

  
"w-what?", not knowing why. I opened my mouth wide. He then takes out his cock and pumps it, right in from of me.   
His cums squirts on my face and in my mouth. I swallowed it, then licked the rest off around my mouth. He captures my mouth kissing me passionately, during the kiss he grabs my cock and starts fisting me until I cum. He flops down next to me, staring at the canopy. Snuggling into his chest, he rests his chin on top of my head. After a while, I hear soft breathing coming from his direction. I turned towards the giant windows, watching the dark clouds slowly dancing around the moon. 

_Wow, that was fast and cute. He went right to sleep. But I'm worried we had sex before we really explained what were going to do about my stalker. But I suppose it can wait. _


	7. *Sunrays*

~Yuuri Pov~

***Rustle* *Rustle***

I yawned trying to get out of bed that morning. When I tried to roll over onto my side, I whimpered rolling around, as I rolled around in my bed my legs kept hitting a lump to my right.

"Stupid jerk, why was he so damn aggressive".

"That's it we won't be having sex, every again!"

"Are you sure about that yuuri?".

I feel strong arms wrap around my body. Wolfram nuzzles my neck, his hair tickling my face. I giggled as he kisses me down my neck. But his mischievous hands starts, inching it's way towards my chest. He's twisting my nipples, while nipping and sucking at neck.

_No..... I'm supposed to be mad at him!_

"Aahhh, fuucckk ahh!".

I feel his cock pressed against my back. He wants to go again?! We just had sex last night, I'm already in pain!

"Ahh.....wolf....wait...."

I turned towards him, his eyes were already cloudy with sexual desire.

_So this might be hard._

I give him a kiss.

"Wolf I'm still in pain, from last night".

" Ha,I figured as much, is that why you were moving so much?"

He pulls me closer, my head resting in the crook of his neck... This feels so nice, being able to be so intimate with him. I really do love him.

Being with him feels so, surreal. It's like I'm in a dream. Fate would be cruel if this was a dream, and I'd been playing myself for a long time.

I looked up at him surprised he feel asleep. He's so beautiful, I never want to let him go. He makes me feel so much. I feel so loved, I would have never known, how great it would feel not admitting how I felt. But if I just continued like before how would things have turned out.

"Is this dream? " I mumbled, stroking his locks with my fingers.

"Will I wake up, and all this was just in my head?".

"I don't want to lose you, I never want to lose you".

"I promise, your the only I want to be with. Your the only man, I'll ever love".

I feel myself beginning to tear up. I've never been in love before. The more I realize how much I've fallen, for this man.... The more I'm afraid to lose him. To lose him.... it's such an overwhelming feeling of sadness. I feel myself crying. I start wiping my tears away. But they keep falling...

_Why am I so scared?... I know he loves me.._

I sit up to leave, I should take a shower. But the pain still hurts, in my back. I felt a gentle yet firm hand grip my hand. I turned my head to wolfram, giving me a stern expression in those emerald eyes.

"Wolf?, why do you look so angry?".

" Your Crying ".

"I'm fine, it's nothing to worry about".

"I heard you, you said you loved me".

"I do wolf, I love you so much", I tell him instantly.

"Then, why were you crying?".

He pulls me closer to him, and gives me comforting pecks on my face.

"How it's incredibly scary, being in love, for the first time in my entire life".

I hear him sighing, embracing me completely. I see worry in his eyes, it make me sad to see it.

_Oh no! I hope he doesn't think I regret falling in love with him_.

I wrapped my arms him ,bringing him closer to kiss him lightly. He returns the kiss. The kiss is so sweet, i tried to convey all I wanted to say with that kiss. I feel so much love and another tear fell down my cheek. We then fall into a deep sleep.


	8. *Clouds Delight*

°°•••°°° *Time Skip five days*

The royal retainers were constructing a plan, to capture the stalker. But no one had an idea, who the person might be. But among the castle residents, a scientist was racing through the castle, looking for her new test subject.

"GWENDAL! GWENDAL! WHERE ARE YOU! YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME!".

Anissina screamed, running harder down the halls. Anissina finds Gwendal locked in his studies. She picks the lock, then enters his office. She walks towards, his desk gracefully. She moves the paper from his desk,then sits on his lap. He wraps his arm around her waist possessively. He starts trailing kisses and sucking down her neck.

"Lock the door" he whispered in her ear. Anissina shivered then obliged and locked the door leaving the two to continue.

~K Pov~ 

"HOW DARE HE!!" I screamed of so much hate and anger. I recalled that time my exotic king, was being tainted before my very eyes. His eyes were filled with so much lust.... I can make him look that way as well.  
I recalled the other memory, were I was giving him pleasure in his dreams.

I love that beautifully enchanting king. I wanted to take him in so many ways.. I still will, I looked down at the toys I prepared for him. Followed by a drug, that will make him fall into a lust filled state.

"Ah,ha,whooo,ah,ha!"

He will be mine! Mine and mine alone! I will make him pure once again. I cannot wait for the chance to come... tomorrow he will be mine. I can't wait to see him look so broken. Once I steal his beloved!.

I walked down the walls of my own manor,whistling a tune.

°°°••••°°°

It was a beautiful afternoon, the clouds looked so peaceful and calming. A carriage arrived at the castle. Inside was a very beautiful women with long flowy blond hair, she wore a sexy black dress that hugged her curves. She had a kind smile on her face, she stared at the castle in awe, glad to be back and excited to see her sons again She gracefully made her way down the halls, she came to abrupt stop, seeing a sulking black haired king. 

"Your Majesty?" she called her voice filled with concern. 

He popped his head up surprised, he then gave her a big smile. Through anyone could tell the smile she was given was definitely a forced one. 

"Lady Celi!,'It's good to see you again, how was your cruise?" 

"Oh our majesty, I just had the most wonderful time. I had great time visiting the different lands, meeting new and fun charming men. Each of them always found a way to surprise me", she finished blushing.

"But anyways, why in the world were you sulking just now?, did you and my wolfie get into a fight?", her voice full of concern walking closer to the king. 

"Oh it's nothing, It's just a lot of strange things keep happening to me", yuuri says sadly lowering his head. 

"But, me and wolf are doing great!, I believe that I'm very much in love with him", a buush covering his face has the boy hugging his knees. 

"THAT'S WONDERFUL!, I CAN'T TELL YOU HOW WORRIED I WAS ABOUT YOU TWO~!" Lady Celi, squealed excitedly.

"So will you two be getting married then?", she says poking the king happily. 

The raven-headed boy simply just nodded his head. He definitely does plain on marrying Wolfram one day. Hell maybe they could get married tomorrow.

"OH MY THAT'S JUST WONDERFUL!, 'I CAN PERSONAL GIVE YOU BOTH MY BOAT FOR THE HONEYMOON~"! she yells squeezing yuuri in a tight hug.

"MOTHER STOP SMOTHERING MY FIANCE'!" wolfram yelled, running up to the two individuals.

"Now wolfie, when were you going to tell me, about the two of you finally getting it on!" Celi said releasing her grip on yuuri.

Both of them both blushed fully red.

"MOTHER!, that's not something we openly discuss!", now mother I believe you were on your way somewhere?" Wolfram spoke, gently pulling his mother away by the wrist. 

"Awww wolfie don't be a meanie, I was only having a little fun~". Celi said pouting while being dragged away by her son.

"Hmph, you'll be just fine now let's go mother!".

As the pair of mother and son left, yuuri went towards his office. His thoughts were still muddled.

~Yuuri's Pov~

When I returned to my office, for some reason murata is there. He's was taking a nap in my office. He picks the most random places to nap. I don't mind him in my office. I get to my desk and start signing documents.

.  
.  
.

"Phew, all done.... it only took two or three hours". I breathed.

"That's one heavy sigh, you okay shibuya?" Murata asks shifting on the couch.

"I'm fine. It's just I can't shake, the feeling something bad is gonna happen", I replied while looking out the window.

"Is it regarding those letters?, I can see why it would have you startled. Like I dont think you've ever had a stalker before ".

"It's....more regarding something else....I had a dream....last night."

"A dream like another wet one?", murata started wiggling his brows again.

"No!, it wasn't a wet dream, I haven't had one snice... the last time when I was touched in my sleep. But this one was freaky!. I was wearing a red slik nightgown it was practically see through". I started walking around in circles in my office explaining the dream.

"For some reason, I also had roses in my hair. My surroundings was dark, when I tried to get up, I had chains on my hands and ankles, I was chained to a bed".

"Wha?, that's kinda kinky you sure Von Bielefeld wasn't the one that chained you?,

I feel my face boiling over, just what kind of relationship, does he think we have anyway?.

I feel arms wrap around my waist, he nuzzles his chin on my shoulder.

Ya know...he has been pretty touchy with me lately.

I tried to shake him off gently. He didn't budge, I sighed again... But the last thing I need is a misunderstanding, to take place.

***knock *knock***

"Yuuri are you in there?", wolfram called. As I began to sweat.

_Oh shit!, not now!._

I try to pry murata's arms from around my waist, but it still didn't budge.

_Damnt why his grip so tight!_

"Uh hang on wolf!," I said.

Before I knew it, he sprang open the doors. When he walked in, he pinned me to the spot with his glare. He walked up to me then glared ice cold daggers, at Murata. I see him fuming, he was tighting his fist.

Murata was able to feel, the deathly cold gaze, and woke up from his cat nap on my shoulder. He rubbed his eye with his hand, with one arm around my waist. He then removed his other hand.

Wolf was leaning against my with desk his arms crossed. He had his eyes closed, which worried me even more.

"Ah-Haha, I guess I fell asleep on you shibuya. My bad your just so soft I couldn't help it". Murata teased, while walking to the door.

"But don't worry next time, I'll just nap with you on the couch, see ya!" murata cheerfully chimed before leaving.

The air felt cold, I get that wolfram normally goes crazy when jealous. But not saying anything was freaking me out!

My nerves were all over the place. I couldn't tell if I was suppose to run, or quickly beg for forgiveness.

"Wolfram! So um what did you want to talk about?" I try to change the topic quickly.

He glares at my direction, the glare makes my hair stand up. He raises a brow, his steps follow towards me while I step back, feeling my back hit the wall. He smacks the wall next to my head, towering over me. I feel myself staring into those eyes, that are now so harsh and cold yet I can't turn away from him.

"U-um, wolf?" I asked.

"You mind telling me,what that was about yuuri?" His voice just as cold as his glare.

"H-he fell asleep on my shoulder wolf!,'it's not worth getting so worked up!" I retorted.

"So you just let him, touch you however he wants?"

"I don't!, it's just we've known each other so long, that it's nor-"  
I didn't need to continue that sentence to know that wolfram was getting even more pissed.

"I'm...sorry?. I wasn't trying to make you angry", I'll be more careful but were honestly just friends. You seriously need to trust me more".

He retracted his hand, and walked away from me to sit on the couch. I saw him brush his hands through his hair. Pulling at his strands.

"No, I'm sorry. Yuuri I shouldn't have been so quick to judge you", He said sadly.

"I don't know why. But I just get so possessive sometimes. Like- I feel like the moment I let me guard down you'll leave me".

I heard him sighing before, he pulled out a notepad, that I bought him from earth. He made doodles or either beautiful sketches when he's bored, or has a lot on his mind. As he continued go draw I returned to my daily duties on my desk.

~♡~

We returned to our chambers after discussing, about the further security around the castle grounds, and how any suspicious people would be apprehended, for questioning.

I think that's going a little far, but I can understand everyone ones good intentions.

I stare at wolfram who is still, reviewing the paperwork for security changes, followed by training schedules. I smiled softly, feeling drowsy I kissed his cheek. Before snuggling close.

"Heh, you wimp why couldn't you wait for me to finish" wolfram spoke softly, while brushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

Within a few hours of me finding a comfortable sleeping position, I his feel arms around me, pulling me close. Wolfram really is so very warm. We both fell asleep satisfied and in each others warm embrace.


	9. *Garden Treats*

~K Pov~

"Today is the day were things change",' I will have him". The next following morning, I got dressed. I followed the servants to the kitchen, to have my own breakfast. The servants ate separately, from the royal families and royal retainers.

I went for a stroll to check on my garden. The garden I have been watching over for a few months now. I checked the tomatoes, carrots, grapes and the many different sorts of fruits and vegetables followed by herbs.

I was very happy when my lovely king, decided to move my garden to a large field, separately from  
the castle. I was overjoyed. He truly is magnificent!.

Yuuri adores my garden, his eyes lights up with so much excitement, It makes me happy. I finished getting ready, by wearing my blue overalls, garden gloves and a starw hat.

I began my stroll towards my garden, but stop dead in my tracks. When I see yuuri staring hungrily at the grapes, that are attached to a few poles keeping their vines in place. He must have came a bit earlier than usual.

I giggled, at how cute he looked. I can't wait for him to be mine. But I've come realize, just how much of a greedy man I am.

"You can have some Majesty", I called him. I snapped him out daydreaming. He must have drooled a bit seeing as how he's whipping his mouth.

"O-oh I didn't notice I was that obvious haha", yuuri said with a smile rubbing his neck.

"It's fine, I grew this garden for you anyway".

"For me?", he replied his head tilted to the side.

"YES!, I mean no!. I-I mean my hope, is for my garden to be useful to everyone in the castle". I stammered.

_Ugh, I'm so lame_

Man... I can't believe I freaked out like that, this king really is something. He gives me another cute smile. I feel my heart thumping so loudly.

"Well.. then don't mind if I do!" He chimed happily. Plucking a few grapes from their vines and eating them.

I watched his cute lips chew the grapes in his mouth. A cute tongue, darted out to lick up the juices that fell down his chin. That alone made me lick my own lips.

"Mhhm, so juicyy". I hear him making cute noises while eating the grapes. I clenched the sides of my pants, to restrain myself from picking him up and running away.

"You can take some with you, once I cleaned them I can deliver a nice fruit basket to your office?".

"Really?!. That would be so g-. Oh. Right. I have my studies soon, then I promised conrad that we would play catch and toss". He rubbed his temples so cutely. Almost like a kitten, rubbing both soft paws at the sides of their forehead.

"Its alright. I can clean a few more fruits so you can have a snack, Before your studies".

_My heart is beating so hard, I think I was having a heart attack._

"Haha, your really kind. Alright I'll wait for you". He said walking towards a small table and chair in the gardens.

WAIT! T-THIS IS MY CHANCE!

I CAN FINALLY HAVE HIM!

~Yuuri's Pov~

I sat down at the table, I watched the gardener disappear into the kitchen. He left with alot of fruit. I hope he eats it with me.. It's boring eating alone.

When he returned. He placed a beautiful display of fruits and cheese in front of me.

My mouth was watering, it looked so tasty. I began eating, but stopped once I just saw him standing there. It was weird. He was blushes alot too, I wonder if he's sick. Something must be wrong.

His eyes were hinding behind his hat, but I could tell he was blushing.

"Um....,Can you join me?. There's no way I can eat this meal all by myself". I giggled seeing the man's face light up. His eyes were so very blue, like the depths of a blue ocean.

"If-If you insist then I'd love too"! He said running to seat across from me.

"You have really beautiful eyes". I told him. That one kinda just slipped out.

"HUH?!, Surely you don't mean that king yuuri!, my features do not compare to your beauty!" He said making various hand gestures, in the air. Waving his arms around his whole face was so red.

"Haha, I didn't mean to freak you out, it just slipped out". I held my gut, from laughter.

For some reason a few on lookers came into view. I noticed him gazing at me smiling.

"Hah, What is it?". I said wiping a tear from my eye.

" You really are very beautiful, the most beautiful man I've ever laid eyes on". He told me.

I felt my face heating up. Just what was this guy getting at. We both decided to eat the fruits and cheese basket in silence.

°°••••°°

Back on earth, a mother is washing a set of dishes. When one or her dishes slips from her grip and falls to the ground making a huge CRASH sound.

"HONEY! ARE YOU OKAY?!, Shouma yells running towards the kitchen.

"Im....okay... that's so strange.. you don't think Yuu-Chan's in trouble do you dear?!. They say broken glass means a bad Omen!". Miko says frantically.

"I'm sure he's fine honey, Shouma assured his wife, smiling warmly. 

"Now let's clean this mess up and be careful".

~♡~

In the Demon Kingdom, all the castles residents gather around to have dinner. But a king was missing among the rest that showed up.

Unaware that Yuuri didn't make it back to his room.

*previously before dinner*

A lone kings figure sluggishly, made his way through the already dark halls. He was walking as if his steps were caught in mud. Heavy and hard to even take another step.

"Wha....what in world is wrong with me?". He asked touching his face, feeling his warm forehead.

"Did I catch a fever?,that's so werid I was just fine moments ago ". He continued his struggles trying to walk, only to fall forward passing out in the dark hallway.

"Oh,now I am surprised. It worked so quickly ". A figure appeared from the shadows. He storks the kings face, lovely as if he was looking upon the face of a lover.

K Pov~

"Today is the day were things change",' I will have him". The next following morning, I got dressed. I followed the servants to the kitchen, to have my own breakfast. The servants ate separately, from the royal families and royal retainers.

I went for a stroll to check on my garden. The garden I have been watching over for a few months now. I checked the tomatoes, carrots, grapes and the many different sorts of fruits and vegetables followed by herbs. 

I was very happy when my lovely king, decided to move my garden to a large field, separately from  
the castle. I was overjoyed. He truly is magnificent!. 

Yuuri adores my garden, his eyes lights up with so much excitement, It makes me happy. I finished getting ready, by wearing my blue overalls, garden gloves and a starw hat. 

I began my stroll towards my garden, but stop dead in my tracks. When I see yuuri staring hungrily at the grapes, that are attached to a few poles keeping their vines in place. He must have came a bit earlier than usual.

I giggled, at how cute he looked. I can't wait for him to be mine. But I've come realize, just how much of a greedy man I am. 

"You can have some Majesty", I called him. I snapped him out daydreaming. He must have drooled a bit seeing as how he's whipping his mouth. 

"O-oh I didn't notice I was that obvious haha", yuuri said with a smile rubbing his neck. 

"It's fine, I grew this garden for you anyway". 

"For me?", he replied his head tilted to the side. 

"YES!, I mean no!. I-I mean my hope, is for my garden to be useful to everyone in the castle". I stammered.

_Ugh, I'm so lame_

Man... I can't believe I freaked out like that, this king really is something. He gives me another cute smile. I feel my heart thumping so loudly. 

"Well.. then don't mind if I do!" He chimed happily. Plucking a few grapes from their vines and eating them. 

I watched his cute lips chew the grapes in his mouth. A cute tongue, darted out to lick up the juices that fell down his chin. That alone made me lick my own lips. 

  
"Mhhm, so juicyy". I hear him making cute noises while eating the grapes. I clenched the sides of my pants, to restrain myself from picking him up and running away. 

"You can take some with you, once I cleaned them I can deliver a nice fruit basket to your office?". 

"Really?!. That would be so g-. Oh. Right. I have my studies soon, then I promised conrad that we would play catch and toss". He rubbed his temples so cutely. Almost like a kitten, rubbing both soft paws at the sides of their forehead. 

"Its alright. I can clean a few more fruits so you can have a snack, Before your studies". 

_My heart is beating so hard, I think I was having a heart attack. _

"Haha, your really kind. Alright I'll wait for you". He said walking towards a small table and chair in the gardens. 

_WAIT! T-THIS IS MY CHANCE! _

_I CAN FINALLY HAVE HIM! _

~Yuuri's Pov~

I sat down at the table, I watched the gardener disappear into the kitchen. He left with alot of fruit. I hope he eats it with me.. It's boring eating alone.

When he returned. He placed a beautiful display of fruits and cheese in front of me.

My mouth was watering, it looked so tasty. I began eating, but stopped once I just saw him standing there. It was weird. He was blushes alot too, I wonder if he's sick. Something must be wrong. His eyes were hinding behind his hat, but I could tell he was blushing. 

"Um....,Can you join me?. There's no way I can eat this meal all by myself". I giggled seeing the man's face light up. His eyes were so very blue, like the depths of a blue ocean. 

"If-If you insist then I'd love too"! He said running to seat across from me. 

"You have really beautiful eyes". I told him. That one kinda just slipped out.

"HUH?!, Surely you don't mean that king yuuri!, my features do not compare to your beauty!" He said making various hand gestures, in the air. Waving his arms around his whole face was so red. 

"Haha, I didn't mean to freak you out, it just slipped out". I held my gut, from laughter. 

For some reason a few on lookers came into view. I noticed him gazing at me smiling. 

"Hah, What is it?". I said wiping a tear from my eye.

" You really are very beautiful, the most beautiful man I've ever laid eyes on". He told me. 

I felt my face heating up. Just what was this guy getting at. We both decided to eat the fruits and cheese basket in silence. 

  
°°••••°°

Back on earth, a mother is washing a set of dishes. When one or her dishes slips from her grip and falls to the ground making a huge CRASH sound. 

"HONEY! ARE YOU OKAY?!, Shouma yells running towards the kitchen.

"Im....okay... that's so strange.. you don't think Yuu-Chan's in trouble do you dear?!. They say broken glass means a bad Omen!". Miko says frantically.

"I'm sure he's fine honey, Shouma assured his wife, smiling warmly. 

"Now let's clean this mess up and be careful".

~♡~

In the Demon Kingdom, all the castles residents gather around to have dinner. But a king was missing among the rest that showed up.

Unaware that Yuuri didn't make it back to his room.

*previously before dinner* 

A lone kings figure sluggishly, made his way through the already dark halls. He was walking as if his steps were caught in mud. Heavy and hard to even take another step.

"Wha....what in world is wrong with me?". He asked touching his face, feeling his warm forehead. 

"Did I catch a fever?,that's so werid I was just fine moments ago ". He continued his struggles trying to walk, only to fall forward passing out in the dark hallway. 

"Oh,now I am surprised. It worked so quickly ". A figure appeared from the shadows. He storks the kings face, lovely as if he was looking upon the face of a lover. 

_ **"Your finally mine".** _


	10. *Stormed Despair*

°°°••••°°°

"WHERE THE HELL IS YUURI?!" A young Captain bellowed.

He stormed through the halls, and bursted the doors open leading to the dining hall. He scanned the dining hall searching once again for his missing Fiancé.

"He isn't here either?,Damnit just where did he run off too?" The Angry blond fumed.

"WAIT HIS MAGJESTY IS MISSING?!, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS YOU SPOILIED PRINCE?!" An angry lavender haired man screamed from the table standing up.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR ASSUMTIONS YOU FOOL!, I CAN'T FIND YUURI ANYWHERE!, HE WASN'T IN OUR CHAMBERS!" The angry blond continued with his rant. He plomped down in a chair and brushed a hand through his golden locks.

"I-I can't find him, I've searched everywhere......just were is he?", he said the blond who's shoulders started to tremble from anger.

His older brother with the kindest, of chocolate brown eyes gently rubbed his baby brothers back in circles. He gave a warm smile but then said smile turned into a frown. He turned towards his eldest brother, looking for answers.

Gwendal watches, his brothers show of affections. He takes a few deep breaths.

"Alright we will hold an emergency meeting!" He declared.

"Right Gwendal!, I will inform the great Sage of this travesty!" Guther announced, leaving the dining hall abruptly.

~♡~

On a lone road, in a dark forest there is a Carriage making its departure. It makes it's way down the dark road quietly hidden amongst the trees. Disappearing into the night.

"Let's go, we must leave at once!" A man shouted.

"U-um, just what did the master place in that bag?" A man whispered to his partner.

"Who knows, I have no intention to pry". The man replied back.

"B-b-but it looked like a body...emm I geuss you could say, I'm worried for the master". His partner said lowering his head.

"Enough. Let's just get back to the manor with the goodies".

The two men continued, to make their journey down the dark road. The castle in the distance getting farther and farther away.

After several long days, the carriage stops in front of a large two story manor. The colors of the tiles, were a cream peach and white colors. There were twenty four rooms inside.

The two men step down from the Carriage. A young man with curly brown hair and dark blue eyes, wears a bright smile of his face. The other a larger tall man, with boarder shoulders, with shoulder length red hair with bangs covering one eye and brown eyes wears a small smile.

"I always enjoy coming back to the manor, isn't that right Leon?". A red-haired man asked his partner.

"Yes you are right, Fynn I can't believe the master made it here before us". Leon said ruffling Fynn's curly hair.

"H-hey! watch the hair!". Fynn said pouting.

"A-anyways, let's deliver him  
already ". Fynn walked towards the Carriage. He opens the bag, a small smile appears in his face.

"You know Leon... I'm quite worried what might happen to us now that we have the king".

"I understand, but we must follow our master's orders. Remember? Our master has given us so much, this is the least we can do". Leon said petting Fynn's fluffy hair again.

"But were technical risking war on the human lands, if we continue th-. Wow he.. really is beautiful and exotic. Fynn said stroking the kings face.

The king was carried bridal style, in the slim arms of Fynn. The two men carried him away into the manor. Down the beautiful white walls, with golden designs decorations them. Lavish portraits hung in every hallway, telling a story of the history the manor holds.

The two reached a room, that was at the far end of the hall on the very last floor. They opened the door to a spacious room, with white walls decorated with golden shades. A large bed was in the center. It had velvet red covers made from the finest silk.

A beautiful red couch was on the far end of the room, with a small white table. The two men placed the drugged king, in the middle. They then left the room, locking it from the outside.

~♡~

***Knock Knock***

"Master. It's Fynn and Leon, we have come to inform you that transfer went well". Fynn announced from the other side of the wall.

"Enter".

Fynn and Leon entered the office,then sat in the chairs facing a desk.

"How did it go?" A voice said.

"Master Klaus, we were able to leave the castle grounds without any issues". Leon reported.

An evil grin appeared on Klaus's face. He started twirling a rose in his fingers. His shoulders started shaking from laughter.

Hahahaha!, HE'S FINALLY MINE, AHAHA THE KING IS ALL MINE!" Klaus shouted to the heavens.

Fynn and Leon were happy to see their master in such a good mood. Through it was strange too.

Why get so excited about abducting a king?".

"So Master Klaus, just what do you plan on doing with the king of demons?" Fynn asked.

"Haha, oh my dear boy I will be having a wonderful time.I want to make that man realize that I'm the only one worthy to be in his heart". Klaus said.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a wonderful gift I'd like for the king to wear". Klaus said leaving the office.

When the heavy doors closed, Fynn smacked his head on the table. Leon gave a short giggle before rubbing his back.

"I have such a bad feeling about this Leon". 'I feel so icky about this, but I want to make master happy! If this is the way then I'll just do what he wants".

A small kiss was placed on his forehead. Before he was wrapped in a warm pair of arms. Fynn nuzzled into the embrace.

" We will be fine Fynn, if anything happens or goes south we will elope".  
Leon promised.

"E-elope?! ,me and you really?". Fynn said jumping with small hops.

Leon giggled at how adorable Fynn looked being so happy. The two shared a kiss before leaving the office.


	11. *Hazad Torments*

*Yuuri's Pov*

"Ouch!.... my...head ....is killing me"

I started to roll around from the brain splitting headache. My body felt heavy, and my breaths were heavy also.

"W-wolfram I think I'm getting sick, I may need Gielsa to check me".

Hm? He's not answering me.. he must have left. My eyelids feel heavy too. I feel my eyelashes flickering, that's a good sign. I slowly open my eyes allowing little rements of light to enter. For some strange reason the area looked, slightly foggy. I was surrounded by a smoky light pink hue.

I could make out furniture, but I don't recognize them. Strange, I slowly scanned the room, I took in the different layouts, and designs. Through everything is lightly pink, I am definitely not in my chambers. It was like some just dyed the air with cheap hair dye.

"Just where am I exactly?" I slowly raised myself from the bed. The headache, still pulsing through my head. As I make my way off the bed, I noticed my legs were feeling drafty.

"EHH?!, W-WHAT THE HELL AM I WEARING?!" I screamed. I can't believe I'm wearing a nightgown! It's completely see through! I'm practically naked!...

"Wait! I didn't put this on!" I attempted to stand only to stop half way, feeling a tug. One of my ankles was chained to the bed.

"Ah, your awake king Yuuri" A voice called out to me.

I turned around to the sound of the voice. My body was frozen once I immediately recognized him.

"Y-your the gardener!, just what in the fuck is going on!" I yelled. The last thing I remembered was being in the gardens".

"Now now, don't be so upset, Believe it or not I'm saving you dearest."

"By kidnapping me your somehow saving me?, Ha! Don't make me laugh".

"Of course I did!, afterall I couldn't just let you stay in the arms, of that demon prince now could I" He said,walking towards a small dresser. A sinister smile present on his face.

The dresser was next to me, I watched him carefully. He doesn't want me with the demon prince?. What does that mean?... could he mean Wolf?.

_But why keep me away from the one I love._

He pulled out a wooden stick, from the dresser. He glance my way, before he continued rummaging around some more.

Just what the hell is that for?,Wait he isn't gonna beat me with that right?! No... wait I'm his hostage, the last thing kidnappers would want is to damage their goods. I hope that's the case. I was so busy having a conversation with myself, I didn't notice how close he was to me.

He towers over me, he then pulled out something tiny. It looked like a small pill. I opened my mouth to ask him, what it was. He then shoved the pill in my mouth.

"Ack!"

He had his hand over my mouth stoping me from spitting out the pill and until I swallowed it. Once I swallowed the pill he removed his hand.

"Good, My Dear Sweet King ~" ,You look so alluring in that night gown I picked".

"I knew you'd look beautiful in Red!".

"YOU PUT THIS REVEALING OUTFIT ON ME?!" I screamed.

_Why put something like this on me..._

"S-Something like this should only be worn for a lover". I said clenching the fabric.

"We're you thinking of that no good prince?".

"NO!I CANNOT ALLOW YOU, TO THINK OF HIM!"

The sudden outburst startles me a bit, I then feel arms pinning me above my head.

"I will not allow you too be taken from me, sweet king because you see. ,'**To me you have the most greatest soul, the most noble nature, and the most sweetest and loving heart**.' I want no one else but you. It has to be you".

Wait... those words he just spoke to me. They sound so familiar... where have I heard those words before...

"Ah! Y-your K?, you were writing me those love letters!" I guessed right because the smile he gives me, strikes fear in my eyes. He wore a twisted smile. It was like a smile people used, when doing something wrong.  
"FYNN,LEON GET IN HERE NOW" He yelled towards the door.

He tightens his hold my wrist, It hurts... it hurts alot. The doors were sprang open and two individuals, I don't recognize ran to my side.

"Tie his arms and legs to the bed" K directed the two, I'm guessing is Fynn and Leon...

_WAIT WHAT?!_

"PLEASE STOP THIS!, DON'T TIE ME UP! ANYTHING BUT THAT!".

My wrist and ankles were chained to the bed frame. I was completely restrained, my head started to feel light and my vision was slowly fading. 

"Looks like the drug is working, hehe soon he won't be able to resist me".

My conscience fades, surronded by darkness.

~♡~

°°°•••°°°

Heavy breathing and small moans were coming from the guest room. A maid entered the room, to aid the guest clearly in discomfort. The petite maid, had long sliver hair that curled at the ends. She had bright yellow eyes, like the sun.

The maid came into the room. She had a towel and began to wipe the sweat from Yuuri's face. He woke up the moment she touched him.

"Um, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to wake you, the master ordered me to tend to you". She spoke softly, eyeing the man tied to the bed with scrunched brows.

"Just what in world did he give you, your body is so warm, are you in pain?" She asked.

"Ah....,I-I am, my body is on fire. It feels like I'm being boiled alive. I-I just wish I was back home". Yuuri finished his voice dry. It's slowly began to crack as tears started to fall.

"Here have some water... your home?.. are you perhaps the Demon King?"

He gave no response, but just grunts and nods. She then fully studies the position he's in. Her eyes grew as wide as saucers.

"Oh no, I had no idea you were tied up!". Just what is that troublemaking master up too. She sighed, before she continued to finish wiping him down.

"I'll be right back. I'll bring something for you to eat". She told him, walking to the door.

When she returned to the room, yuuri was crying. She rushed towards his side, and unlocked the cuffs on his wrists. But he couldn't move, he was stuck. His body felt too heavy to move. His breaths were ragged and uneven. She spooned fed him the soup and bread.  
She looked at him and gave a sad smile.

"I'm waiting on my men".

The maid gave him a questioning look but urged him to continue. She stopped feeding him so he could continue.

" My people will come for me,when that happens they will want war. Even in my current situation , I will never let millions die for sake".

After making that small declaration he passed out. Breathing heavily, his sweat increased. So the maid resumed cleaning him off. She admired his beauty. Surrounded by rose's. A beautiful silk red nightgown decorating his body.

~♡~

_ **Dear People of The Great Demon.** _   
_ **Kingdom and Human Lands.** _

_ **We regret to inform you that the 27th Demon King Has been missing for a full month. If any of the neighboring lands, have any information regarding his whereabouts, we ask that you send a messenger dove to the castle immediately. We do not wish to start a war but we will if actions call for it. We ask for participation in search for our beloved king.** _

_ **Sincerely The Great Demon King's ** _

_ **Royal Advisor** _

_ **Gunter Von Christ** _

~♡~ 

°°°••••°°°

During the month of being held captive, yuuri was slowly losing himself. He was falling deeper and deeper into darkness. His body was becomg so numb. The maid continued taking care of him whenever she could. But she regretted checking on him once. After witnessing him being sexually assaulted by her master.

She stood outside the door terrified. On the bed the Great Demon Kingdom's King, was being forced to take her master member into his mouth. Her master was forcibly shoving himself, 5into the poor king.

She covered her mouth to stop the bile from escaping. The maid collected herself, once she saw tears falling from his face.

***knock knock***

"E-Excuse me master?" She asked shaking.

"JUST A MOMENT!" He yelled, clearly angry from being interrupted.

The maid heard grunts and moans on the other end of the door. Clearly her master was trying to finish up.

"Ngh, hhah!" The sound she heard, gave off the indication that her master had finished. He then snatched the door open, giving her a glare. The young maid looked terrified.

"Is there a reason why your here,Naveria?"

*A few hours prior before this sexual assault occurred*

Yuuri was in a drug in due state, everything around him in was a haze. The room looks as if it's surrounded by a pink fog mixed with blue. The colors were swirling around in his mind. When he opened his eyes all he sees is various shapes and shadows, mixed with those same colors..

"T-The hell is wrong with my body,I seriously don't like this at all" Yuuri croaked, yanking on the chains".

He was able to slip through his chains from the increased amount of sweat from his wrist and legs. He attempts to get up through half lidded eyes and sweat running down his body making his nightgown extremely sticky on his skin. He slowly made his way towards the door.

He attempts to run away with wobbly legs, While slowly making his way down the dark hallway he only made out shadows. He turned a corner and opens the door he is unable to feel the railing.

When he takes a step through the door he falls down a flight of stairs.

"AHHHHH!" He screamed tumbling down the stairs. A snap was heard, while he was tumbling towards the ground.

When he slams his head on the ground, a throbbing aching pain shoots towards his head. He felt a sharp hot painful,strike in his right ankle. He looks in the direction of the pain. That's when his eyes grew wide seeing his ankle broken, its bent completely in the other direction.

Footsteps were running in yuuri's direction, while he was struggling to stand. He saw someone come into his view, he saw a man with short brown curly hair,and blue beady eyes. But the shine in his eyes didn't apear to be intimidating. He looked nice. Then again looks can be deceiving.

"Oh crap, how the fuck did you escape your chains?!" The man roared.

"Master's gonna be pissed, he might punish you".

The man must have seen the confusion and fright on Yuuri's face. His demeanor changed.

"Ah, um I'm sorry my name is Fynn Leighton!, I didn't mean to freak you out". Fynn walked closer to yuuri, then squatted down in front of him.

"You definitely are an exotic person, i've never seen anyone with bla-". He stops in mid-sentence, after seeing the broken ankle.

"Fuck,y-your ankle is so broken!, this is bad so very bad!, master is gonna freak" Fynn voiced,panicking and hysterically fanning himself.

"Fynn whats with all the noise?" A second voice spoke from out of the shadows.

Flynn's face turned a color of blue once he saw the shadows face. He quicken straighten himself, before addressing the shadowed figure.

"M-master!, what a pleasant surprise, um I was just going to fetch you, you see it seems the king escaped his chains".

"Oh....I see, so that's why I couldn't find him, he even managed to get himself hurt,well I think a lesson is in order".

"Fynn you leave us be". Klaus ordered scooping up the whimpering king.

"I'm going to teach you what happens, when you try to escape from me".

*Back to the Chambers, were Naveria witnessed the punishment*

"I'm terribly sorry for the intrusion master, it's just you did assign me to care for him". Naveria spoke bowing her head.

"Yes,your right I don't think he's gonna try and escape again". Klaus said sighing, making his way down the halls.

The maid took a few breathes, before walking into the room. The smell was sweet but mixed with sweat. She put a hand over her stomach clenching the food tray in another hand

Naveria sat at the edge of the bed. She took in the exhausted kings profile. He looked completely wore out, heavy eye bags under his eyes. He was breathing heavily, she started crying.

She cleaned, the cum from around his mouth. The king looked sick, the color his is skin began to fade.

"I'm going, to get you out of this mess". Naveria said reaching for the cuffs. Once she was able to unlock one of them, yuuri grabbed her hand startling her.

"What's the matter?".

All she got was a, slow head shake. Naveria raised an eyebrow, and tilted her head to the side.

***sigh***

"I don't want you to release me, if you did I'm sure you might get hurt".

_He's seriously caring about other people right now?!_

The maid started rubbing her temples, still wanting more than nothing more than too help him.

"Well...your not wrong. About me getting hurt, what I'm wanting to do would count as shaming my master". But I just can't do anything, I feel as if I should do something to help you".

The maid helped unchain both of his hands, then helped him sit up. She place the warm tray, of food In front of him. As yuuri began to eat, Naveria twirled her ends. Yuuri gave her a glance before he continued eating. She was happy he had the strength to eat on his own.

After awhile, Yuuri was done eating the meal. He sighed seeing how it was obvious, how egard she was to help him in anyway.

"Now.... that I think about it, I'm sure that no one in The Great Demon Kingdom knows were I am". I'm sure,your master made sure it was difficult to track me down".

"Yes if there's one thing, I'm sure of is that master likes for his plans to be effective".

Naveria abruptly stands,clasping Yuuri's hands together. Her eyes filled with shining stars of determination.

"I have a plan!,I can travel to your Kingdom!, I can tell them your whereabouts". Through I'm sure, they might be furious with me not helping you and going to them empty handed". She face planted on to Yuuri's lap.

He was surprised by the action but didn't shake her off.

A small light chuckle leaves Yuuri's mouth. He lightly strokes her silky, strands. When the maid looked up, she blushed. The king gave her such a sweet smile.

"I think that would be extremely risky".

"Naveria, my name is Naveria Weg".

Yuuri gave Naveria a brighter smile, and took her hands into his. They stared into each others eyes. Until Naveria looked away flustered.  
When she looks his direction again, her eyes grew wide.

"H-Hey Yuuri why is there blood!?".

Yuuri followed the direction of her eyes, and saw she was staring at the bite marks on his shoulders and chest.

Adjusting the nightgown covering the marks. He clenches the fabrics, shaking his head. Feeling a headache coming on.

"I managed to slip through, the chains.I attempted to run away. So I sluggishly left the room, when I made my way at the end of the hall. I saw a door, when I made it through I fell down a flight of stairs'.

"My-my ankle is completely broken,I won't be able jog with Conrad for awhile,h-haha". The raven-headed king said with a few sniffles.

He gave a dry laugh, his eyes still covered. More tears fell down his cheeks, seeing that Naveria the maid was also crying for him.

"T-The pain still hurts so much, it's almost unbearable". He says.

Naveria worriedly scanned the rest of Yuuri's body before, helping him out of the chains. Naveria placed one of Yuuri's arms around her neck. Keeping his body weight off his bad ankle. They slowly made their way towards the washroom, she helped clean and bath him. Then helped him into a new nightgown.

Once they were done, she stayed with the king until he was slowly drifting off to sleep. Naveria didn't chain him back to the bed, seeing how horrible the condition if his wrists were. Blood red rings were covering his ankles and wrists. Naveria clenches the hems of her skirt.

"I will go to your Kingdom Yuuri, I will make sure they are able to rescue you". I promise you, I know it's risky to leave, but I have a plan don't worry". Even if what I'm doing could have me killed, I'm willing to risk it if it means saving you".

The maid turned on her heels, making her way to the doors before she stopped.

"Please be careful, I really can't ask you to do something so dangerous for me. I could never ask anyone to risk their lives for me. The thought doesn't sit right with me at all". He grimaced.

"Well you are my king too!. In a way and an amazing one. She said winking his way.

The maid walked his direction, before slowly brushing his strands behind his ear. His eyes slowly began to close, once she was sure he was asleep she left.


	12. *Hazed Torments pt 2*

~Yuuri's Pov~

I woke up feeling the burning sensation in my ankle. It makes it so hard to even sleep. Why did this have to happen to me?. Have I ever done anything to anyone?.

I've always tried to make others around me happy, by following my ideals. I sat up drinking a glass of cold water, Naveria must have left me. She was so nice to me, I think she's only one that's ever really talked to me.

I really hope she's careful, she looked so determined, to travel to the Kingdom. It'll take 3 whole days on horseback. I sighed, I must look so pathetic right now.

She's so young too she looked around 12 or 13 years old. The same age as Greta. I can't believe a child so young works in a castle as a servant. The thought makes me mad, the poor girl is being robbed of her childhood.

Klaus was the name I heard, the two men who helped chain me to the bed whispering about.

_'K' for Klaus makes sense _

I feel bile, making it's way up my throat, I charged towards the washroom limping After throwing up the contents of my dinner I cleaned my mouth.

I stumbled, leaving the washroom room I felt myself falling forward until I was caught.

I tensed immediately thinking the stranger in the room could be Klaus. When I slowly made eye contact, I was surprised to see beady blue eyes staring at me with concern?.

I think his name was Fynn... He helped me back towards the bed. He sat in the chair close to me. He reached for my ankle I pulled it away from him.

"Hey relax, I'm not here to hurt you, your majesty". I'm here to clean up your broken ankle and properly wrap it".

I felt like arguing but when I opened my mouth, a knife stabbing pain shot through my skull. Causing me to scream. I was tossing and turning on the bed holding my head tightly.

A green glow was on my head the pain was going away. It was replaced with a warm and calming sensation. The sensation made me feel so much warmth. I felt my body becoming more and more drowsy.

"Don't worry, I'm very sorry it seems the master may have put in way too many herbs, in that pill concoction he gave you". He said rubbing my forehead.

"W-wha seriously, so he has been drugging me?".

"Yeah...again I'm sorry my master's possessively wanted to make sure you didn't try to escape".

"I see".

The room was filled with silence, it wasn't awkward but it also wasn't comforting. Fynn got up from his seat and walked towards the doors. He gave me one glance over his shoulder before leaving the room.

"NGH!".

I felt another painful headache, shoot through my entire skull. I started rolling around in the large bed in pain.

I feel the hazy fog returning, clouding my sight. The room was spinning so much. I didn't hear the door open. I squinted my eyes to see who entered.

"Who's t-there?" I call out feeling my throat becoming dry. I got an answer just a dark chuckle.

"I must say Yuuri, I really am enjoying seeing you in so much red" He chuckled again, slowly moving closer.

I feel his presence next to me, as my eyes slowly lose its sight. I feel soft yet rough hands cup my face.

"Aw. Why won't you smile for me? just a small smile is fine".

"I-I want to know why! was all this really what you've been after? Kidnapping and having your way with me?!". I felt a faint rush of anger starting to rise.

"Hehehehahaha~! you haven't figured it out?! All this time for past months, I've seen you and gotten to know you, I've always wanted you!"

Klaus gritted his teeth, He pulled out a mysterious black bag, from behind him. My vision slowly began to fade. My legs were spread apart, I felt as if something was entering my body, almost as if something was being pushed into me... I completely blacked out before, getting any words out. I didn't miss the creepy change in his demeanor, making me feel sick.

"Hehe, Now let's, have some fun Y.uu.ri. I brought so many fun toys!".

°°•••°°

Fynn was leaving the library, making his way towards the room The Demon King resided in. He was stopped by a large hand, gripping his shoulder. Being caught off guard startled the curly-haired boy.

"W-WHO?!".

"SHH!".

He saw his lover, Leon holding a finger to his lips. He didn't say anything else, he just shook his head. He grabbed Fynn and dragged him by the hand. Both leaving the dark hallway. Leon didn't want his Lover to witness what was happening to the King. What he saw made him uncomfortable, he didn't know his Master enjoyed doing such things.

Leon's hand was smacked away quite harshly. He hissed, from the pain, he was going to snap his lover's neck!, Theoretically speaking.

"Just what the hell are you doing Leon!".

Leon's heart was not prepared for what he witnessed his lover was pouting so cutely. Small tears were forming around his eyes. Making his blue eyes shine.

Why was he crying?!. He saw Fynn rubbing his wrist. A small red mark was taking form.

"Shit!. I'm sorry I forgot you wound easily".

He was given a hug, Fynn buried his face into Leon's neck. He wrapped his arms around his lover's well-toned waist. Fynn absolute loved his Lovers body like he was perfectly sculpted artwork.

" I didn't want you to see. What Master was doing in there. I was panicking because of how close you were getting to the room".

Leon heaved a large sigh, ruffling his lover's curly hair the two left. After snuggling in each other's embrace, they Continued their journey down the hallway, returning to their chambers.


	13. *Journeys*

°°°••••°°°

Naveria left the Manor at the crack of dawn. She made sure to have everything, packed for her 3-day journey. A black cloak was used to cover her small frame. She had a basket filled with various clothes and food.

The Great Demon Kingdom, was definitely a long ways away from Lubeck. In order for Naveria to leave the city, to start her journey. She would have to pass the Holsten Gate, which separated them from outside lands.

Lubeck was close to Small Shimaron. In order to make it to the Kingdom, she would need to pass Small Shimaron. Or if she wanted to be daring, she could travel through the dark forest.

It would make the trip more tiresome, with the strange terrain, filled with vines and dangerous and toxic flowers but faster none the less.

When the coast was clear, she spotted a beautiful grey stallion. In an open meadow, soaking in the sunlight.

The stallion, had a beautiful dark grey mane, big black eyes. A big smile spread across Naveria's face watching the beautiful creature. She was happy, her eyes shining like a kid in a candy store.

The child began to chuckle while twirling with her sliver strands. She filled a small satchel with apples for her new companion. When she was able to lure it closer, she began to pet the horse before grabbing a saddle and climbing on it.

After a few attempts and nearly falling to her demise, the young girl was able to sit probably. She kicked the horse's side and then they were off.

The horse ran with the quickness, the little girl riding the horse was terrified. The poor thing was crying when they took off.

But a small smile formed slowly as the horse leaped over a few logs. Then it became a chuckle then full-on laughter; she was laughing as the horse raced down the dirt road.

"THIS IS AMAZING!!!" She yelled beaming with excitement.  
She has never once in her life ridden a horse before. Now she's glad to have finally gotten the chance. Even......even if it was to delivery some pretty fucked up news.

~♡~

After 3 long tiring days, of camping outside and staying in an old run-down Inns. Naveria finally sees the border, The two slowly made their way through the border.

"Okay, I just need to get past the guards, then I'll be in the main city. Then the castle show-".

Naveria 's eyes grew so wide, others would assume the poor child was sick. But she was sick, sick with excitement. Her mouth hung open scanning each stall that had different goods begin sold. She was almost inside.

This all took her by quite the surprise, she closed her mouth after receiving a few curious glances her way. Adjusting her cloak, so that it covered her eyes, she continued traveling throughout the city.

Naveria spotted a Manju booth, that had what was suppose to be the Demon king's face on them. She purchased the treat continuing her stroll. Her champion was right behind her.

When she reached the castle gate, her breathing grew. Her legs started shaking and small tears appeared in her eyes. The guards gave the child, a raised brow.

"Excuse me, young lady.... but what is your business here?". One guard questioned. He was assessing her stroking his chin.

The treatment was not making her feel any better. Naveria's breathing increased, she tightens her hold on her horse's reins.

"Hey Hey, dude your totally scaring the child". The second guard approached her slowly, he crouched down to her level which wasn't that low.

"Now, Young Miss, could you please state your visit?". A gentle smile was brought towards her, making her breathing subsided. Naveria took a few deep breaths, she slapped both of her cheeks, making them red.

"I-I am here in regards to His Majesty's whereabouts!" She declared, with both hands on her hips. Even though she was still shaking, the guards could tell by the serious expression in her eyes; that the girl was not telling a lie.

Both of the guards shared a look before nodding.

"RAISE THE GATES!" Both guards yelled.

On the inside of the castle, a shiny headed guard was racing through the castle. He was racing at top speed, he burst through the doors of the office.

"MY LORDS!!.... AND HIS EMINENCE!" He announced. The 5 men looked shocked, seeing the guard so worked up.

"D...Docasco? is everything alright?" Conrad asked startled.

"My lords and Eminence, it's a visitor.... they say they know the whereabouts of His Majesty!"

All five of the men both share shocked expressions.

"OH IS THIS TRUE? COULD HIS MAJESTY'S WHEREABOUTS FINALLY BEEN DISCOVERED~!" Gunter rejoiced, dramatic tears falling from his face.

"WHAT ARE YOU STANDING THERE FOR BRING THEM HERE!" Wolfram shouted slamming a fist on the table gritting his teeth.

They all took their seats, when the soldier, started fidgeting his fingers nervously.

"WELL YOU SEE MY LORDS AND HIS EMINENCE IT'S THE STRANGEST THING ITS A CHILD".

"A child?, Gwendal says with a raised brow, just what is a child doing at the castle?."

"It seems the child, is the one stating they know Shibuya's location", Murata's replied fixing his glasses.

"I WILL BRING HER HERE!"

~♡~

_Okay....this is.....this... isn't intimidating, not intimidating at all._

She was trying to calm her still rapidly beating heart.

Naveria was currently sitting in a lone chair, she was surrounded by a group of men giving off an intense aura.

The eldest brother Coughed, into his fist. Gathering everyone's attention to him.

"So you know the whereabouts of or King is that correct?" Gwendal questioned.

"Y-yes!" Naveria stated.

"So. Are you gonna tell us what you know or what" Wolfram said glaring at the young girl.

She started to sweat profusely, playing with the fabrics of her clothes.

"I know where he is, you see my master was the one that took His majesty. I work at his manor as a maid"

" A maid you say? your so young" Gunter worriedly asks.

So Naveria tells her story. She tells the men how she traveled a long way, after seeing the worsen state the king was becoming mentally.

She begins to get emotional while she describes the king's condition. About how he broke his ankle, trying to leave the manor in a drug-induced state and how desperately she wanted to save him.

How, the King told her not to free him, if it meant endangering herself. Wolfram snorted at that commenting.

"Sounds like something he'd say". Wolfram grunted. 

She explains how in between the months he was held captive, his smiles became forced and his eyes slowly lost their shine.

She spoke about hearing his screams echo in the castle walls, she could only imagine what was happening to him until she saw it for herself once.

She speaks about how she's half-human and half-demon and her impressions of the King were based on rumors and gossip. She realized she was naive to believe such rumors.

At this moment she was crying tears, attempting to wipe them away. But they kept falling. The men were outraged.

"WOLFIE I'M HERE~" Celi announced.  
"Oh my. Just what in the world, is going on here? Celi worriedly said crouching down to the young girl.

"Here Dearie" Celi handed a handkerchief to the girl.

The young girl. wiped her tears with the handkerchief.

"Thank you". Naveria said, blowing her nose.

Celi took the little girl away from the office, while the Soldiers worked on a plan, to rescue their king from Lubeck. They worked on battle strategies, then mapped out the best routes to take.

They were going to save their king, even at the cost of a war breaking out, or their own lives.


	14. *The Rescue*

°°°••••°°°

The Captains and Lieutenant gathered their most trusted men, outside of the castle clearing. At the crack of dawn. The atmosphere was tense however, soldiers were skeptical about what's going to happen. The sheer size of the soldiers gathered, looked as if they were off to war.

"I think it would be wise, for us to reduce, the number of men you all bring", Murata said crossing his arms above his chest.

Gwendal raised a brow towards Murata, he examined his men along with the others. He sighed.

"The size is just fine", he said.

"Lord Voltaire...He sighed, ruffling his hair. may I remind you that we're not trying to start a war here? When the people of Lubeck see this amount of soldiers they're going to assume we are".

*********1 hour later********

"OKAY MEN, ARE WE READY TO MOVE OUT?" Wolfram shouted he was on his horse ready to leave.

"YES!" They bellowed, swords ready and chest out proudly. They were ready to save their King.

Wolfram and his men lead the way, while his brothers were at his side and their squads behind them. Naveria was riding her horse alongside wolfram. The child took a liking to him, in her eyes he looked like an angel.

****** 3 long traveling days later******

The Captains and their squads reached the top of the hills. The manor was insight. They traveled through the dark forest, to not raise suspicion from the people of Lubeck.

As the group got closer to the manor, wolfram and his brothers dismounted. Naveria descended also, she tugged at wolfram's sleeve.

"I-I...um... I can show you where he's being held". Her voice was shaky wolfram could tell the girl was scared.

He signaled for his men, to stay behind only a few followed him.  
Naveria walked around the manor past the gardens. Bringing them to the very back of the manor. She walked to the window at the very end. She pointed to a specific window, residing on the third floor.

"He's in that room right there, my master has at least two of his most trusted guards, outside his door".

"Hmph, those fools couldn't take me" Wolfram snorted.

The two traveled back in front of the manor. His brother's and men all looked exhausted. He brushed a hand through his gold locks sighing.

"Conrad, Big Brother we found the room Yuuri's being kept in. Me and a few of my men will enter the manor and retrieve him".

"That is out of the question! Wolfram listen it could be dangerous. We have no way of knowing if it's a trap" Conrad argued.

"That is precisely why we're going in with him" Gwendal replied.

"What?!, me and my men will be just fine! do you both really have so little faith in me!?" Wolfram let out balling his fist at his sides.

Both the brothers sighed, knowing once their stubborn baby brother. Has his mind made up he sees it through.  
One of his brothers decided to follow wolfram into the castle. Conrad followed close behind, while Gwendal and a few of Conrad's men stayed outside.

The group made their way down the hallway, the outside light making its way inside through a window. Footsteps are the only sounds they hear walking down the halls. Hands-on the hilt of their sheaths, ready to draw and strike at any given moment.

"Why is it so quiet? you'd think there would be more guards present" Wolfram said.

His eyes were scanning in every direction, keeping an eye out for guards. Naveria was holding wolfram's sleeve, walking next to him. She furrowed her brows seeing a figure moving towards them. It was hard to make out. A few guards were running towards them at full speed.

The soldiers drew their swords, in a stance ready to fight. Soldiers in blue and beige raced ahead of their captains to fight. Clashing swords with the guards. They were even in strength, swinging their swords around to strike the guards weak points.

A few broke through the shield they made to protect their captains. Running straight towards them clashing swords once again. Wolfram strikes knocking the guards out unconscious. A guard eyed Naveria and scowled at her in disgust. She was frightened of witnessing such a hateful expression directed towards her.

A guard made is a way towards the child ready to swing. Naveria braced her self for the impact that never came.

***CLANG***

She opens one eye, to see Conrad blocking the attacker from striking the girl.

"You have some nerve wanting to harm a child!" Conrad snarled.

Conrad swung his sword and struck the guard behind the head. His body fell to the ground with a thud.

"Naveria!. Please run away from here, we will meet you in the room Yuuri's in!" Conrad declared, raising his sword towards the rest of the guards running towards them.

Naveria was stuck to her spot, she balled her fist and ran. Down the halls she went, she peeked over her shoulder watching the soldiers and Captains take out the guards.

Once Naveria reached the door, she hunched over catching her breath. Panting she jiggled the handle, opening it. She glanced inside her eyes full of shock. Closing the door quietly.

_M-master was still inside?!, it-but why he was to have left last night._

Naveria tugged at her hair, twirling it around her fingers. A hand rested on her shoulder making her flinch. The color draining from her face, thinking she's been caught. She looked up and dropping to the floor, seeing it was just Wolfram. He was panting, Conrad and his men were not too far behind him.

"Stop it! please... haven't you done enough....already. Ah!. Sto-Mmp!". A weak voice protested from the other side of the door, followed by a muffled scream.

Wolfram burst through the doors. He snarls at what he sees in front of him. A stranger is sitting on his fiance's waist. His Lips were attached to His Yuuri. His fiance' was struggling underneath the stranger.

"Get. Away. From. HIM!." Wolfram sneered.

"Ho ho, what's this?. So you've come to Demon... " Klaus mocked, swinging his leg off Yuuri's body, but not before giving yuuri a quick lick to his cheek.

This seemed to piss wolfram off the edge. He charges towards Klaus, the man dodges the attack, then leg swipes wolfram. Wolfram's head hits the ground with a huge Thud. The impact doesn't faze Wolfram as he jumps to his feet, fast as lightning.

Klaus starts to chuckle, running towards wolfram he pulls a dagger from his pants leg. Stabbing it into wolfram's stomach. Splotches of blood dripped from the dagger, the ground was slowly coated in red. Wolfram's eyes were wide as he stared down at the dagger gritting his teeth.

Klaus pulls the dagger from his stomach, he watches with a grin as the demon prince falls to the ground.

"No.....NO...NOOO!!, WOLF!" Yuuri cries from the bed, tugging at the chains holding him against the bed. Tears falling his face he stares daggers at Klaus, A twisted smile appeared on his abductors face.

**"H-HOW DARE YOU!!"**

A blue hue envelopes Yuuri's body, his eyes switch into cat-like slits.

"**HOW DARE YOU HARM WHAT IS PRECIOUS TO ME!, YOU WILL PAY I DO NOT WISH TO TAKE LIVES, BUT YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE! JUSTICE BE DONE!!**". The Demon King declared.

Water dragons emerged from a bucket, encircling Klaus lifting him up and squeezing his body. His face starts to turn a shade of purple.

A cough in the distance compels the King to drop the body being held by his dragons. He didn't care if the man was injured or not. That display was enough to strike fear in his eyes.

Water wraps wolfram's torso. A warm green light forms, covering his full body as the dragons are swirling around him, creating a cocoon. The blue hue leaves Yuuri, making him stagger a bit he's caught in the arms of his God Father.

Naveria peered, into the room blinking a few times. She sees her master knocked out and a weird white entity leaving his mouth staying in only one spot.

A smile forms on her lips as she walks into the room.


	15. *Home*

°°•••°°

As the morning came, Yuuri felt as if he couldn't open his eyes.. his body still felt heavy. It ached so much, He couldn't really believe he was finally back in the castle. After being gone for so long.

Yuuri started to feel around the bed with his hands feeling for wolfram, Arms were felt around his waist. He smiled warmly, His eyes fluttered, as he slowly opened one eye, only to be overwhelmed by the light.

"Argh, Damnt".

He groaned rubbing his eyes. Dramatically rolling back forth on the bed. A chuckle was heard next to him. He smiled again hearing his fiance' laugh.

He was so scared after seeing wolfram get stabbed. His heart felt like it was being pulled in half. The blond can be so reckless sometimes and be completely hotheaded.

"I'm glad, I'm so glad I'm Home". Yuuri told him kissing his nose. He snuggled closer to him into his neck. This might as well have been his favorite position. Hiding in his lover's warm neck.

_He's so warm._

He opened both eyes, adjusting to the light. He gazed at his fiance's sleeping face.

"Wait...is he asleep?, I could have sworn I heard him laugh. He's pretending to be asleep. Well.. guess I should wake him up so more than".

Yuuri dived underneath the covers, popping his head out on top of wolfram 's stomach. He watched Wolfram's chest rising up and down.

"Wow he must really be asleep" He pouted.

He had a mischievously grin on his face, an idea popping into his head. He traced his fingers along with wolfram's abs, wolfram stirred a bit still sleeping. Yuuri giggled, he started pecking butterfly kisses down wolfram's stomach.

"Mmh".

He stopped his kisses and raised his head checking to see if he was awake.

"Still asleep huh".

Yuuri started to unbutton wolfram's nightshirt, and traced his tongue along wolfram's stomach, giving small pecks again as he traveled downwards.

"Heh..mmh".

He stopped once he reached wolfram's crotch. He stoked his clothed member, giving it a light squeeze.

"Mmh..Ah..wha!-?"

Wolfram's eyes shot up and his body jolted. He stared down at Yuuri who was giving him an innocent smile. He had the nerve to play Coy. 

Wolfram raised a brow, brushing a hand through his locks.

"Why does he do that so often" Yuuri mumbled. Gazing at his lover's beauty even with a mess of bed hair.

"....Yuuri.. just what do you think you're doing?" Wolfram sighed, a furious blush on his cheeks.

"I... was...just wanting to give you a morning surprise", He teased still stroking wolf's member.

He pulled wolfram's pants down letting his member break free. He traced kisses along the shaft, holding it in place with one hand. He licked his member along the veins. Swirling his tongue across the tip.

Wolfram's member was growing, Yuuri loved seeing his lover getting so turned on. He was happy he was doing a good job.

"Mmh. Y-Yuuri, your hurt stop".

" But. I missed you". He pouted.

Wolfram Von Bielefeld knew there was no way of winning the puppy-dog eyes his love was giving him. The raven-haired boy was not taking no for an answer.

He took wolfram all the way in his mouth, enveloping him in warmth. Yuuri started bobbing his head up and down.

"Haah..Y-yuuri.. wait!" The blond still had a few concerns.

Yuuri made eye contact with wolfram, while he started sucking faster and stroking the wolf's member with one hand. Wolfram tried to buck his hips forward, causing Yuuri to cough.

"Geez. Wolf. Let me do this Alright?".

"Hmph. I was helping you take me in more."

"You were trying to choke me!".

"I'm Sorry".

Seeing his lover pout made Yuuri smile he's so cute when he wants to be.

Yuuri held wolfram's waist, preventing him from bucking his hips anymore. Yuuri took all of the wolfram's member in his mouth. He started to suck faster, slurping and moans, surrounding the room.

"Ah.. haah.. fuck.. y-yuuri. I'm going to cum". Wolfram moaned his toes towards curling from the sensation.  
Yuuri felt hands tugging on his hair, making him go further down. He gladly took his lover's member further into his mouth.

Yuuri felt wolfram's member twitching and picked up the pace, sucking and twirling his hand on his member with one hand.

"Ngh,haah!"

He felt warm liquid filling his mouth, he swallowed the contents giving one last suck, before leaving his member with a pop.

*Yuuri Pov*

I watched wolfram panting his face looked, so red. He must have enjoyed his morning surprise. I giggled, I rolled out of the covers, grabbing a robe. I walk towards the doors, I glanced back at him his eyes were filled with so much lust and want. It made me tremble.

_I bet he wants to fuck me now._

I gave him a wink before I left the room, making my way towards the royal bath, limping slightly. Gisela healed the majority of my wounds and swollen ankle to where I can walk.

*Yuuri's Pov*

After breakfast, I made my way towards Gisela 's wing. She wanted me to visit her to check the healing status of my wounds, even though I felt fine. Conrad told me that my body was is bad, shape when we finally made it back I was rushed to her aid. I guess I was asleep for a week.

She was able to heal my ankle just a bit, but it was still sprained. The bone snapped completely and it was going to take some time to fully heal. I walk with just a slight limp, I had to use the old man's cane in the case to support my balance.

I was at Gisela's door, I started to knock Gisela opened the door with a smile of her face. I walked into the crystal white room.

She gestured me to sit in a hospital bed. After finishing up, she used her Maryoku surrounding my body with a warm light. I felt so calm and warm, pain in my ankle was aching less.

"Alright, you're all done, your majesty".

"Thank you Gisela!, I feel a lot better".

I saw her frown, bowing her head and went to gather some items on a nearby table.

_I wonder what the frown was for, maybe she's still worried about me._

"Hey, Gisela I'll be leaving for earth for a bit with Wolfram and Murata, everyone thinks it would be best considering what happened". I gave her a bright smile hoping I raised her spirits a bit.

She gave me a big smile in return, which made me smile some more. I'm really glad my people are so concerned about my well being.

"I think it's an Excellent Idea, a change of environment is always good for the body and mind". Gisela explained.

"Well, then I'll see you in a few days then!" I cheered leaving the medic wing.

I raced down the halls, meeting the others, out in the gardens. Everyone was on their horses ready to depart to Shinou's shrine.

°°•••°°

***Splash***

The group arrived in Saitama Japan, all drenched in water. Yuuri left to gather clothes for them to wear.

"Yuu- Chan?!, are you finally back it's been a full week since you left!"  
Jennifer said scolding her son while walking up the stairs.

After the group was dressed, Yuuri greeted his mom with a bright smile. Murata and Wolfram also gave a warm smile. They gathered in the kitchen eating snacks, while Jennifer prepared lunch.

Murata left after a while, wanting to run some of his own errands. He also talked about visiting Shouri at work. On his way there Murata ran into an old friend.

~♡~

"Mannnn... looks I missed the last game," Yuuri said moping on the couch. Resting his head in wolfram's lap, wolfram was massaging his fingers in Yuuri's hair.

"I'm sure you can watch the next one, just be patient", Wolfram reassured.

Wolfram stared down at yuuri giving him a bright smile.  
The two enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere. Jennifer was humming while cooking. The wind blowing ever so peacefully, the birds chirping in the backyard, Traveling into the house.

That was until Yuuri's phone started to buzz indicating he had a call.

°°•••°°

A man arrives at a small cafe, he orders a coffee. After he's been comfortable in his seat he pulls out a cell phone. Twirling his fingers on his long black locks, he makes a call.

**Phone Conversation**

"Hello?".

**"Hey, Yuuri".**

**"I don't know if you can still recognize my voice, after all these years".**

*Yuuri's eyes grew wide, after putting two and two together.*

"K-Kirigaya?".

**"Yeah, dude How are you? How have you been?".**

"I-I'm fine, h-how have you been you're in back in Japan?".

*Yuuri's knees felt weak, nearly stumbling over. *

"Yu-Chan? is everything alright?" Miko asked worriedly for her son.

*Yuuri covered one end of the phone with his hand, giving his mom a smile. He then walked to the backyard continuing the call.*

**"Yeah, I'm actually visiting Japan to see some family and friends".**

**"I ran into Murata on my way to the store, he's the one that gave me your number, it was lucky I ran into him".**

"That is a stroke of luck, haha It's good to hear everything's....alright and that your well".

**"Yeah... listen Yuuri while I was gone I heard about the rumors.."**

"Y-you heard about them?!".

**" I had no choice my mother was the one that told me, the neighbors were all asking her about 'why I did it' and other bullshit".**

**" Those people must have not known me at all, I would've never selfishly put my mother and father through that".**

**"But...Murata told me about how hard you took my move, I want you to know.... that I am honestly glad I met you".**

"How can you say that!, I-I felt like such a Crappy friend to you Kirigaya!. I was so mad at myself for not being able to help you back then".

*Tears started to fall down Yuuri's cheeks, a gentle hand wipes the tears. Yuuri turns around to see wolfram watching him with concerned eyes.*

*Wolfram held Yuuri's hand. Making soothing circles. The two sat down on the porch. As Yuuri continued his call*.

**"Listen Yuuri. I never thought of you that way... if anything I felt more worried about you then I was myself".**

**"Reason why is because when those jerks started messing with me. You looked twice as mortified then I was. I grew worried for you because of how terrified, your eyes were I grew used to the groping. I was also pretty headstrong. Well mentally anyway".**

*More tears fell down Yuuri's face, hearing those words from his friend, wolfram tightens his hold on Yuuri hand. Giving him a reassuring squeeze. The phone still pressed to his ear.*

"I-I... was.. terrified on how quick people changed around you, the moment they learned your preferences.. weren't in their eyes normal... I...uhh... Imagined myself in you're the position if the others found out about my preferences as well".

**"YOUR PREFERENCES?! SERIOUSLY NO WAY SHIBUYA ARE WE THE SAME?! YOU LIKE DICK TOO HUH".**

*Yuuri held the phone away from his ear after the attack on his poor ear, both he and wolfram's face were flushed.*

"Why the hell are you yelling!?, yes my preferences are the same.. and because of how scared I was of change, and to change I ending up hurting the person I love a lot".

**"Love? oh wow, you found love? That's great dude!".**

" y-yeah my Fiance', I put him through a lot but he never gave up on me".

* A large smile was brought to Kirigaya's face, as he stared down at his own wedding ring.*

**"Actually Yuuri I met someone remember, the guy I was dating in middle school?, Haru was his name".**

**"Well He proposed to me after our high school graduation, he traveled with me and my family".**

"Congratulations!".

*Yuuri cheered, the tears long gone from his face. A smile was brought to wolfram's face seeing Yuuri so happy and hearing his confession in person.*

**"Oh.. I should go soon I have to meet my parents, were going to Osaka for the weekend. It would be great if you could come. " I could meet your fiance' and you could meet mine haha".**

"Wait. When does your train leave?!".

**"In the next 3 hours, I still haven't packed yet, *sighs*".**

"Okay, we'll meet you there!"

**"Eh?!"**

"Which station?!".

**"Um...The Yokohama Station, from there, were taking the JR Tokaido Shinkansen Line..."**

"Okay, well see you soon Kirigaya!".

**"HOLD ON W-"**

*Yuuri hangs up the phone and faces wolfram with a big smile*.

"Say... How about we take a pre-honeymoon trip?".

"Homoon?, what's that Yuuri?" wolfram said tilting his head to the side.

"No time let's go pack!".

"WAIT, YUURI!".

"OH YUU-CHAN, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"

The two rushed out of the house with suitcases, they moved into a cab and were off to Osaka.


End file.
